O Campo de Trigo - Jaime
by N.G. Lukina
Summary: !ATENÇÃO : Este singelo paranaue pode conter spoilers dos livros ! Numa fuga em direção a Dorne, Cersei e Jaime Lannister acabam perdidos entre plantações e plantações de trigo. Perder-se é um acontecimento natural de quase toda a viagem...Mas naquela noite, algo parecia muito errado...( 16,Romance, Suspense,Terror)
1. Chapter 1

**!ATENÇÃO : Este singelo paranaue pode conter spoilers !**

Os acontecimentos desta fanfic partem do fim de **Dança dos Dragões**.

Pra você que achou que Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo não podia ficar mais aterrorizante e sangrento: Bem vindo a essa ideia aleatória ;

**''George R.R. Martin encontra Stephen King'' **

Adaptado, Bagunçado , Destruído,Organizado e Desenvolvido por :

**N.G. Lukina. **

(Este conto é inspirado , quase uma cópia exata de **''As Crianças do Milharal'', de Stephen King**, mas inserido no universo de **''As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo'', pertencente a George R.R. Martin**. A história é de King, os personagens e mundo de Martin. Está claro como a água que escorre da muralha nos dias menos apenas um amador babaca.)

.

.

.

Algumas correções automáticas de ortografia podem estar absurda e vergonhosamente extras. Perdão por ferir seus olhos.

Personagens Centrais : Jaime , Cersei Lannister  
Gênero : Romance, Terror, Suspense, Aventura, Fantasia.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Jaime. **_

_'' The Dornishman's Wife_

_Was fair as the sun_

_And her kisses were_

_Sweeter than spring_

_But the Dornishman's blade_

_Was made of black steel_

_And its kiss...__''_

Jaime Lannister cantarolou alto demais, por que Cersei estava a ponto de reclamar, mais uma vez, sobre como a cela do cavalo feria suas nádegas de rainha, ou como o vento vindo do extremo sul enchia seus olhos esmeralda de também tinha nádegas a ficarem doloridas e olhos a se encherem de areia, mas sua querida irmã não esperava que ele manifestasse tal tipo de incomodo. Era ele a merda do cavaleiro resgatando a donzela, afinal.

_Sim, tão donzela quanto as trepadeiras que crescem na Baixada das Pulga_.- Jaime pensou, jurando a si mesmo que, se Cersei abrisse a boca outra vez, a jogaria para fora da cela e esqueceria qualquer senso de ''Lannister'' e ''família'' que lhe restava nas veias.

Cersei não se intimidou com a cantoria, e logo separou o par de lábios rosados para dizer alguma coisa.

\- O quê? - Interrompeu-se, questionando-a sobre o que ela havia pronunciado.

\- A Esposa do Dornês ?!- Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, muito agressiva.- Quer estourar-me os tímpanos de desgosto ? - Cersei estava trincando os dentes,ele sabia mesmo sem encará-la.- Oh, eu tenho uma ideia fantástica .Por não canta Chuvas de Castamere , um tom mais alto? Quem sabe nos deixam escolher qual o tamanho e a cor da espada que decepará nossas cabeças loiras . - Disse ela, terrivelmente irônica, e absolutamente suave, o que lhe eriçou os fios de cabelo da nuca.

Ele mordeu com força a resposta que lhe viera à boca e parou de cantar.

Jaime sentiu um dos braços de Cersei se soltarem dele, a ponta do capuz dela tocou-se o pescoço em seguida. Mesmo que fosse de noite e nem as corujas pudessem ver seu rosto com propriedade, Cersei insistia em cobrir o máximo de si possível. Quando os dedos enluvados voltaram a sua cintura, seguravam uma camada de pele de javali que mantivera a irmã ,e agora ele, um pouco aquecidos,sentiu uma ponta de felicidade. Em uma fração de segundos, Jaime quase esqueceu-se de como sua querida irmã abrira as pernas para metade de Porto Real, enquanto ele perdia a mão e sangrava por quase todo Westeros,sonhando em reencontrá-la. Mas então lembrou.

\- Onde estamos, afinal?- Cersei sussurrou,tentando esconder ,inutilmente, sua aflição.

\- Entre Mata do Rei e Poleiro de Abutre- Jaime disse, para que ela Cersei parasse de tremular os lábios tão próximo de sua pele. Aquilo já estava começando a perturbá-lo. _Varys podia muito bem ter arranjado um par de cavalos ao invés do único garanho_ \- Ainda estamos a dias de Dorne. Semanas, talvez.

O cavaleiro ouviu sua irmã bufar. - Sei qual é o caminho de Porto Real até Dorne. Quero saber Onde, pelos 7 infernos, estamos ? - Ela insistiu, de uma forma tão sufocada e macia que Jaime Lannister se perguntava se irmã estaria com dificuldades reais de manter o ar circulando em seus pulmões ou se aquilo não passava de um drama ocasional e oportunista.

\- Seguimos em paralelo ao Caminho do Espinhaço.- Jaime a provocou.- Pensei que você era a gêmea mais esperta. Me diga você onde estamos, com sua lanterna de sabedoria maternal.

\- Mas contornamos as colinas. Deveríamos passar pela Marca de Dorne, antes de alcançar Poleiro do Abutre e então seguir o Caminho do Espinhaço . Julgando pelas campinas de trigo fora de época que estou vendo aqui, uma atrás da outra, você e seu cavalo burro podem estar nos levando a Jardim de Cima. Talvez eles usem nossos restos como adubo... Lindas flores vão crescer em nossos túmulos. Flores douradas, com certeza. - Cersei foi ácida novamente.

Jaime segurou as rédias de seu cavalo com tanta força que os nós de sua única mão perderam a cor por alguns instantes.

Temia , caso relaxasse um pouco os dedos,que sua raiva fosse canalizada para o braço do cotoco. E então, grandiosa cicatriz voaria de encontro ao rosto de Cersei,acertando-a bem entre suas presas de leoa, em um golpe ridículo e desonroso, que mal poderia se comparar as caricias matrimoniais de Robert Baratheon. O Rei Bêbado era gordo, burro, gastão, exibicionista , infantil e irresponsável. Mas pelo menos batia em Cersei com uma mão digna de si mesma, e não com um pedaço de carne mal passada.

\- Cersei - disse ele com cautela. - Eu e meu cavalo burro seguimos viajem em total alerta ,nos últimos 7 dias. Cruzamos Mata do Rei inteira, enquanto você dormia e minhas costas, pendurada como um macaco das Ilhas do Verão.

\- Por que não me deu a porcaria das rédeas ?- protestou Cersei com veemência. - Sei cavalgar tão bem quanto você. A questão é.. - Ela começaria o discurso de sempre, o cavaleiro percebeu.

\- ''Papai não me deu uma espada.'' Já sei.- Jaime a cortou, impaciente. - Quando perguntei se você preferia que contornássemos na direção de Ponta Tempestade , minha Senhora quase perdeu os cabelos outra vez, dizendo que se pegássemos o caminho para Oeste das Montanhas, estaríamos mortos, feitos de isca aos peixes.

\- Este ainda é o melhor caminho, desde que você o siga corretamente. - Ela retrucou, seus lábios transbordando gotas de lava e ironia - E pensar que um dia, o que eu mais desejei era poder me casar com você.- Cersei encostou a bochecha febril no pescoço do irmão.- Agora que os Dorneses nos dão isso , veja só como estamos.

O Lannister sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Se sua irmã achava que conseguiria torcer a mente dele como antes, estava completamente enganada. Tentou observar o rosto de Cersei por cima de seu ombro, mas a única coisa que conseguira enxergar eram os lábios carnudos da leoa, iluminados pela luz da lua, tão comprimidos quando as ferraduras nas patas de seu cavalo burro.

_Meu cavalo não é burro_.

\- Você dormiu com metade de Porto Real. - Jaime sussurrou entre dentes, atraído pelos lábios de Cersei que roçavam a tão pouca distância dos seus.

\- Você não estava comigo... para ajudar a proteger meus filhos...nossos filhos. E como você mesmo já sabe, Tywin Lannister não me deu uma espada. - Ela apertou os braços ao redor de Jaime, e ele quase sentiu uma força real atingindo suas costelas.- Precisava de aliados. Na minha situação, o que você teria feito ? Eu abriria as pernas para todo Westeros, incluindo aos Gigantes e aos Gramequins que vivem ao norte da muralha se isso trouxesse Joffrey de volta. Você não o viu morrer. Eu fiz tudo que podia para salvar meu filho restante daquelas rosas . E faria outra vez. Talvez se tivesse feito mais,Tommen...

Ela não conseguia completar aquela sentença, e não conseguiria tão cedo. A condenação vinda de seu próprio filho ainda lhe era mais amarga que a morte de outro. Aquilo era de certa forma tão incompreensível para Jaime quanto para sua irmã,só talvez não tão doloroso . _Tommen costumava ser um garotinho tão doce, não era como Joffrey._ Esperava que seu primogênito ordenasse a decapitação de qualquer um que se atrevesse a contraria-lo deliberadamente. Condenaria Cersei ao mesmo fim de Ned Stark sem pensar duas vezes._ Mas Tommen...Agora s__ó nos resta Myrcella_.- Ele pensou, sentindo uma saudade repentina da garota.

\- Você deu as costas pra mim. Você preferiu que eu colocasse minha cabeça no chão do septo e pedisse aos Tyrell...- Cersei voltou a falar, depois de sua barreira psicológica ter ficado para trás no diálogo.

\- Você poderia muito bem dar um jeito nas coisas usando a cabeça ao invés da buceta. - Jaime a interrompeu novamente ,virando-se para o pequeno caminho através da plantação de trigo, antes que os gracejos de Cersei acabassem lhe fazendo ceder e dar o perdão aquela víbora. _Dorne é o lugar perfeito para ela ,afinal. _

Depois daquilo, Cersei ficou um bom tempo sem falar, afrouxando tanto os braços ao redor de Jaime que o mesmo imaginou a possibilidade da irmã adormecer e cair do cavalo. Não tinha certeza se voltaria para buscá-la se isso acontecesse.

_Fora um erro partir em terra_, Jaime pensou, olhando o horizonte , que parecia ter-se feito especialmente para acobertar inimigos e perseguidores. Ele e Cersei deveriam ter pegado o caminho do norte e subido em um navio,em Pouso de Gralhas. Mas sua adorável irmãzinha não queria ''dar a volta toda no sul de Westeros''. Não queria ''entrar em um navio vezes mais perigoso que a estrada'' . Não queria ''se atrever a mergulhar no mesmo litoral em que se encontra Pedra do Dragão''... No navio poderiam ao menos se afastar um do outro, nem que fossem algumas horas por dia.

_Foi um erro aceitar as condições dos Dorneses sem questionar_,ele pensou outra vez, se sentindo angustiado com a presença de Cersei. Não sabia o que fazer com ela. Queria matá-la, fodê-la, larga-la em alguma sarjeta de Porto Real ou coloca-la no lombo de seu Cavalo burro e a arrastar com ele para Dorne.

'' Você e Cersei podem assumir quantas relações incestas quiserem, com o presente de manterem o pescoço e as terras em posse, desde que o Rochedo dobre seus joelhos a Dorne, e seus vassalos restantes dobrem atrás.''- A princesa Arianne havia deixado aquilo bem claro, em Lançassolar.-'' Cersei treinou Myrcella com primor. Fiquei tão surpresa quanto você ao descobrir que uma garotinha daquelas conhecia o segredo de seu verdadeiro pai , quando Ned Stark perdia a cabeça por lentidão e Lorde Tywin parecia tão ignorante quanto o resto da ralé em Lanisporto. Leões sabem fazer negócios com integridade e sabem usar a inteligência quando realmente precisam. Convença Cersei . Myrcella sente falta de sua mentora e de sua mãe... Ainda que a Maioria das mães ame os filhos , mesmo depois que estes a tentam matá-la, não acredito que isso costume acontecer com mulheres Lannisters''

_Foi um erro_,ele repetiu a si mesmo, _ela não era necessária, não deveria ter me dado ao trabalho. _

Os Dorneses haviam deixado claro que a presença de Cersei era uma cortesia da Casa Martell, para com a eficiência de Myrcella em sua posição de Rainha. O que eles queriam era um herdeiro de Rochedo Casterly. Para as leis de Dorne, não havia diferença entre qual dos gêmeos Lannister curvaria-se diante do Sol. Ambos eram herdeiros ao mesmo tempo. Um já seria bom. Dois era como uma garantia. Mas quando o Inverno ameaçava alcançar até mesmo o Extremo Sul, a garantia extra era dispensável.

Que aquela puta morresse entre os espinhos dos Tyrell, ele não ira realmente se importar. _Foi um erro_. Ele repetiu mentalmente, tão ritmado quanto a Esposa do Dornês. _A deixei a beira da morte uma vez , posso deixá-la de novo._

\- Já ultrapassamos a entrada leste de Poleiro do Grifo ,Certo? - Cersei finalmente voltou a abrir a boca, usando seu tom frio de rainha entre as palavras mono cordiais.

\- Certo. - Jaime respondeu, seco.

\- Não haverá um vilarejo até que cheguemos a Marca de Dorne - disse ela. - Serão mais semanas de viagem sem pernoites.

\- Cersei. Você não gostaria de um dragão que te levasse a Dorne ? - _Foi um erro. Foi um erro_\- Eu estaria dando graças aos deuses por estar viva,se fosse você- Jaime finalmente perdeu o controle de sua língua - Já estou farto ,querida irmã. Eu deveria te largar aqui, como se fosse o corpo morto de uma vadia qualquer e ir sozinho para Dorne. Myrcella não precisa de uma puta como mãe, disso eu tenho..- E virou-se, para encarar os olhos de Cersei, provavelmente estilhaçados em poças de desgosto.

Mas a Lannister mal dava atenção a ele. Seu par de olhos reluzia como o de um gato através da noite, fixos na pequena estrada aberta entre as unidades de trigo. Seu rosto se fechara em uma expressão tão sólida quanto a gravura de um dragão nas moedas de Porto Real. Mas então,o atento par de esmeraldas se transformou em algo vibrante e ameaçador, como fogo vivo. Ardiam em surpresa, em temor.

\- Jaime!- Foi o que ela teve tempo de dizer, naquela fração de segundos.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jaime**_

O cavaleiro retornou seus próprios olhos verdes para a estrada, a tempo de ver um vulto negro desaparecer entre a plantação de trigo. Um instante depois, enquanto tentava fazer com que o cavalo corresse mais rápido, para longe dalí, o animal empinou-se, ficando sobre as patas traseiras, antes de tombar no chão. Ele e Cersei foram atirados para fora da cela, enquanto o animal, traiçoeiro, levantava-se e corria para longe, sumindo no horizonte .

\- Um lobo - Disse Jaime, aos sussurros,buscando na cintura a espada que trazia consigo, enquanto se levantava - Diga-me que foi mais que uma praga de Stark, Cersei.- Ele se viu pedindo, antes de raciocinar. Se arrependeu de mostrar sua apreensão quase que imediatamente.

Cersei ainda estava no chão,o rosto tão pálido quanto a lua, os dedos magros agarrados ao cabo do punhal medíocre , a única arma que a leoa conseguira surrupiar antes de fugir de Porto Real.

\- Um menino. Um garotinho. Ele saiu correndo do campo de trigo e...- Ela começava a se levantar, enquanto Jaime já observava o corpo de cima

\- Ele está morto. - Jaime anuncio,cutucando o menino com a ponta da espada.

Cersei estava a meio caminho entre o corpo e o local de sua queda quando algo pareceu lhe atrair o olhar a esquerda da estrada. Uma berrante mancha vermelha, brilhando contra a luz da lua, entre todo aquele bege pálido de trigo.

Jaime seguiu os olhos da irmã, olhando diretamente para a plantação. Aquele trigo estava crescido e cerrado, quase a ponto de uma boa produção. Seria possível enveredar por aquelas fileiras regulares e cheias de sombra e ter que passar o dia inteiro procurando o caminho de volta. Ali, para onde Cersei olhava no entanto, a regularidade das fileiras fora quebrada; vários talos de trigo estavam rachados e caídos para os lados.

\- É sangue - Disse Cersei, constatando o óbvio.

O cavaleiro, estreitando os olhos e, fincando os dedos no cabo de sua espada, logo entendeu que ela tinha razão. A brilhante mancha de era sangue. Um zumbido grave e sonolento partia das moscas que pousavam, tiravam uma prova do sangue e tornavam a voar... talvez para contar às companheiras. Havia mais sangue nas folhas do interior do campo de trigo .

O sangue do menino atropelado não pode ter respingado tão pensou. Em sua mente, o cavalo mal havia pisado no corpo de Cersei disse que viu o garoto correr. Ela não era tão desatenta a ponto de confundir a sombra projetada pela lua com um movimento de um corpo real e sólido.

A plantação sussurrava com o vento. Jaime estremeceu e deu um passo para trás.

Cersei se apróximo dele, agarrando o punhal- Eu vi alguma coisa se mexer. - Ela sussurrou, insistente.- E não foi esse menino. - Disse ela, trêmula em seu medo contido.

Foi quando Jaime viu. O rosto da criança estava sujo, contraído numa careta de pavor. Sua garganta estava cortada de uma ponta a outra em um sorriso macabro com dentes feitos de vermelho.

\- Cersei, fique perto de mim. - Mais uma vez Jaime deixou escapar. Que fique longe, e que morra.

\- Não é como se você se importa-se .- Cersei sussurrou de volta, sem qualquer vontade aparente de demonstrar seu medo. Sua irmã não era disso, de qualquer forma.

Quando o pequeno diálogo se encerrou, Jaime esperou ouvir algo, além do farfalhar do trigo em meio ao vento. Passara minutos , esperando qualquer sinal de ataque ou aproximação, numa dança com Cersei, onde eles rondavam o cadáver a seus pés, com os olhos presos no campo. Eram leões, eram feitos para caçar, não para serem caçados. Aquele silêncio o estava perturbando.

\- Cersei?- Ele a chamou, por fim.

\- Que é?- Ela respondeu, quase inaldível.

-Seja lá quem degolou o menino, Imagino que tenha fugido.- Jaime desmanchou sua pose orquestrada de combate.- É mas arriscado continuarmos aqui.

\- Talvez algum indigente tenha atirado este corpo para espantar o cavalo e pegar o animal para si. - Cersei imaginou,relaxando sua postura, mas incapaz de largar o punhal.

Jaime se abaixou, observando o menino com mais atenção. Era pálido demais , mesmo que para um morto, para ser considerado um filho do sul. Suas roupas era simples, de um mero camponês. Talvez fosse outro fugitivo da guerra e nada mais. O corte em sua garganta era visivelmente irregular, ineficiente - nenhum soldado ou escudeiro de exército faria algo de tão baixa precisã o efeito final fora mortal da mesma forma. O menino correra ou fora empurrado através dos últimos dez metros de milharal, ou morto ou mortalmente ferido. Se o menino ainda estivesse vivo quando o garanho lhe passou por cima, sua vida fora privada de ,no máximo 30 segundos restantes.

\- Pensei que seu cavalo era de guerra. - Comentou Cersei, enquanto ela e Jaime seguiam a caminhada entre o campo de trigo. Em outras circunstâncias, seria uma paisagem bonita de se apreciar.- Ele não deveria se assustar com uma criança morta, nem com sangue.

\- Pois, não deveria, mas foi isso que aconteceu. - Disse Jaime, escutando dentro de sua mente Cersei começar a reclamar de como ele havia pegado o cavalo mais burro de Porto Real, e como ele era mais burro que o cavalo, por isso. - Animais perdem suas mínimas orientações quando estão exaustos .

\- Não é isso que estou dizendo. - A voz de Cersei estava um pouco engasgada, para a estranheza de Jaime. - Não acho que o problema seja o cavalo.

Jaime sabia que a irmã só perdia o ceticismo quando sentia estar realmente a beira de seu próprio fim.

\- Você está bem? - Jaime virou-se ,enquanto andava, encarando-a. Viu outra vez o fogo vivo nos olhos de sua irmã. Ela não lhe respondeu.- Cersei?- Ela a tocou no ombro, chamando a atenção.

\- Você me deixou para morrer . Não se importe em disfarçar a vontade de fazer isso outra vez.- Cersei respondeu, fria como as pedras que compunham a Muralha. -Estou bem.

Jaime recebeu nos pensamentos um turbilhão de respostas contrárias umas as outras, justificativas chulas para tê-la abandonado a morte, enquanto dizia a si mesmo que Cersei deveria lhe agradecer, sob aqueles joelhos macios de realeza, por ele mesmo não ter-lhe arrancado a cabeça, os braços e as pernas.

\- Estamos sendo seguidos. - Cersei disse tão baixo que o Lannister apenas escutou algumas sílabas, completando as palavras com suposições.

\- Você não tem certeza disso. - Jaime a contradisse, hipocrita. Ele mesmo tinha a forte sensação de estar sendo observado. Era uma sensação a qual cantores megalomaníacos e piratas delirantes acrescentavam em suas histórias de aventura,histórias de cuja a existência sempre duvidara. Agora, estava a ponto de acreditar.

Cersei mostrava-se tão tensa quanto ele.

Era como se existissem pessoas no campo de trigo, talvez muitas delas. Observando-os fazer sua caminhada.

E o que seria de um cavaleiro cotoco e de uma leoa sem qualquer conhecimento de como usar suas garras , se estivessem mesmo sendo seguidos ?

Quem eles tentariam pegar primeiro?

Cersei parece um alvo mais fácil, calculou friamente , e ela nunca conseguira dar uso real aquela adaga. Seja lá quem estivesse espreitando-os, não tardaria em agarrar sua irmã pelo pescoço, arrasta-la para o interior do sombrio campo de trigo, fazendo sua vida inflamada fugir por um corte... Ou seria ele o escolhido ? O matariam primeiro, e então passariam alguns dias , fodendo Cersei e seus belos recém nascidos cabelos dourados, até que ela morresse de exaustão, ou de tanto ser espancada. Como uma puta qualquer , exatamente como ele imaginou querer.

Não era isso que ele queria, afinal ?

Jaime se viu com o coração aos saltos.

\- Precisamos andar mais rápido. - Ele falou, de repente. Irritando-se com a própria reação.

\- Jaime.- Cersei sussurrou outra vez. - Olhe a noroeste.

O Lannister viu um conjunto de telhados e torres de pedra se erguerem no horizonte.

\- Parece desabitada para você?- Cersei interrogou- Não vejo tochas.

\- Não me lembro de conhecer este vilarejo.- Jaime sussurrou de volta, andando cada vez mais rápido ,e sendo acompanhado por Cersei.- Talvez exista pelo menos um camponês responsável pela localidade. Com todo este trigo... Não me parece racional abandonar uma cidadezinha tão bem abastecida.

\- Acha prudente darmos uma olhada ?- Cersei indagou.- Não me parece vantajoso ser perseguido em um campo de trigo. Um pátio seria melhor.

Ela tinha razão. Jaime assentiu com a cabeça e ambos continuaram andando em direção ao vilarejo. Viajaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Só havia trigo ao redor deles. Nem uma bifurcação para as Montanhas e para o Caminho do Espinhaço. Nenhum viajante que compartilhasse aquele caminho, nem mesmo em sentido contrário ao deles.

\- Passamos por algum viajante desde que saímos da Mata do Rei? - Disse Cersei, quase lendo os pensamentos de Jaime.

\- Por uma família de camponeses ,um casal e um bebê de colo, os três montados em uma mula. Naquele entrada entre as colinas, em direção a Ponta Tempestade.

As colinas estava secas e marrons, Jaime se pegou lembrando.

\- Não vimos uma forma de vida, desde que deixamos a Mata do Rei. - Cersei concluiu o pensamento de Jaime. - E este campo de trigo brota diante de nós, como se fosse verão.

Um piado grave soou no horizonte, como que para contestar Cersei.

\- Ouviu? Forma de Vida. -Jaime tentou zombar, mas estava tenso demais para que aquilo soasse natural.

\- É um corvo, Jaime. - Cersei corrigiu, sombria

O pássaro deveria estar próximo, sem dúvida. Não tardou para que vissem a grande ave, erguendo-se acima da plantação, quase no horizonte,pousado em um tripé de madeira , tão alto quanto uma torre.

O corvo gritou, outra vez.

\- Este animal me enoja. - Jaime comentou, olhando a ave de solavio.

\- Ele não parece estranho?- Cersei batia os dentes ao seu lado. - Maior do que o normal?

\- Não. - Jaime mentiu. Se viam o corvo naquele tamanho aquela distância, quando o mesmo se apróximasse, teria o tamanho de um leitão. Mas achou melhor não confirmar a ideia de Cersei.

\- É horroroso - Declarou Cercei, numa voz tensa, sem entonação. -Gostaria de ter uma besta em minhas mãos, ao invés desta adaga inútil.

\- Talvez encontremos algo no vilarejo. - Jaime comentou, tentado evitar que a irmã notasse sua própria perturbação.

Cersei não respondeu. Fitava os campos de trigo, impaciente.

Duas horas e meia a mais de caminhada adiante,e os infindáveis campos de trigo afastavam-se da estrada, deixando à mostra casas de fazenda e celeiros. Viram galinhas ciscando num quintal. Nos telhados dos celeiros haviam brasões desbotados de Targaryens,com seus Dragões de 3 Cabeças , e Martells, o Grande e Poderoso Sol Dornês. Passaram por um placa grande de madeira entalhada que dizia: ''Serão bem vindos aqueles aliados do rei''. Passaram por uma taverna vazia. Cersei pensou em dar uma olhada, mas Jaime decidiu ir ao centro do vilarejo. Se este ainda existisse seria mellhor para despistar ou enfrentar qualquer um que os estivesse seguindo. Caso contrário, poderiam retomar até a Taverna, com a promessa de que estaríam sozinhos no vilarejo, e então mataríam uma daquelas galinha e teriam uma refeição apropriada.

Passaram por outro celeiro, este completamente vazio, a não ser pelos itens de montagem e cavalaria largados em qualquer daqueles cantos, todos muito gastos , ressecados ,danificados. .

De repente, Cersei soltou uma risada. Um som doce e preocupante, que em outros momentos alegraria Jaime, mas que agora lhe parecia algo muito próximo da histeria.

\- O que é tão engraçado?- Ele questionou, perturbado.

\- Os brasões- Respondeu ela, inquieta. - Sete infernos,Jaime. Não leu o entalhado na madeira ? - E em outro riso estranho e sussurrado, ela alertou - Oh, Deuses, lá vem outra leva.- E então parou de rir, finalmente demonstrando sua condição real de preocupação.

Cada placa de madeira tinha apenas uma palavra. Estavam apoiadas em paus caiados que tinham sido cravados no acostamento arenoso - há muito tempo, a julgar pela aparência.

Vinham a intervalos de três metros e Jaime leu:

UMA... NUVEM... DE... AREIA... DE...DIA... UMA... COLUNA... DE... FOGO... A... NOITE.

\- Só esqueceram uma coisa - comentou Cersei, bufando irritada.

\- O quê? - quis saber Jaime, franzindo a testa, preocupando-se em notar de uma vez o que Cersei percebera e ele não.

\- Um desenho de Myrcella sendo devorada por um Dragão, enquanto o Sol de Dorne assiste.

Ela comprimiu os dedos junto ao cabo da adaga. Contendo as lágrimas de ódio, Jaime podia ver.- Os Martell nos enganaram, Jaime. Estamos mortos.- As palavras meio-frias, meio-histéricas de Cersei escapavam-lhe pelos cantos dos lábios como bolhas efervescentes de vinho sendo derramado contra uma ferida aberta.

\- Estas madeiras, estes emblemas...São mais velhos que nosso tratado com Dorne.- Jaime tentou ser otimista. - Tywin Lannister está morto. Eles não ganham qualquer coisa com nossa morte mais do que ganharíam com nossa vida.

\- Não podemos ficar muito tempo em um lugar que carrega a Bandeira dos Targaryen , temos de seguir viagem .- Cersei concluiu, inquieta.

Outro grupo de placas se apróximou e eles leram em silêncio:

''Fogo...E...Sangue''.

O lema dos Targaryen. Quando havia ouvido aquilo pela última vez ? Aerys repetira aquelas 3 palavra tantas vezes consecutivas que parecia-lhe ter ouvido a voz do Rei Louco naquele mesmo instante.

Talvez aquele fosse algum vilarejo renegado, sem noção de qualquer perigo ,devido ao isolamento e a excelente plantação . Provávelmente ninguém contara a eles que um dos filhos de Daenerys Targaryen havia devorado o príncipe de Dorne, após a mesma garota rainha quebrar um contrato de casamento outorgado décadas antes. Abriu a boca para dizer isto a Cersei, mas mudou de ideia. Ela havia dormido com Lancel, os irmãos Kettleblack e o Rapaz Lua, não merecia ser acalmada.

\- Tem que haver um esqueleto que seja nesta droga - disse Jaime, tentando adivinhar por que motivo a visão daquela aldeia caipira cochilando a luz da lua lhe provocava um nó de temor na garganta.

Passaram por uma casa de Artesanatos e por um Armazém , onde uma placa de madeira, pendurada com correntes a soleira da porta balançavam-se levemente à brisa gélida da noite: ''Cortesias para membros da Guarda Real''.

A única coisa que a lua cheia parecia ser incapaz de clarear era o direcionamento da lealdade que os supostos membros do vilarejo tinham .

Finalmente, após mais uma hora de caminhada,os gemios Lannister chegando à praça da cidade.

As casas que ladeavam as ruas eram de madeira e pedra. Angulosas e funcionais. Os gramados amarelados e sem viço. Lá na frente, um

cão vira-lata veio vagarosamente ao centro do pátio e olhou para eles por um

momento. Depois, deitou-se no chão empoeirado com o focinho entre as patas.

\- Jaime- Disse Cersei, olhando para o cão a seus pés. - Não acho que possamos nos dar ao luxo de parar.

\- Cersei. Não há uma alma viva aqui.- Jaime traçava sua teoria. - Aquele menino degolado foi o ato de algum inauxiliável. Para pegar o cavalo... E este vilarejo foi abandonado. Talvez por algum tipo de praga, doença...Pode ter havido um surto de escamagrim , de febre primaveril ...ou de égua descolorada. Você já ouviu falar de como a égua ataca em lugares mais quentes como os arredores de Dorne. - Tentou parecer mais razoável e racional que ela.

\- Jaime, onde estão seus instintos?- Perguntou ela, colocando as frases num tom

lento e angustiado. -Sei que disse para darmos uma olhada. Já demos.- Seus lábios tremiam - Esta cidade não está vazia. Há alguma coisa aqui. Será que não consegue sentir isso?

Ele sentira alguma coisa; ainda sentia. Mas...

\- É apenas impressão sua. - Jaime replicou. - Alguns fantasmas ,talvez, mas não muito diferente de Harrenhal.

A mente de Jaime estava distraída, escutando o canto de uma cigarra num dos arbustos secos mais próximos. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de trigo, da pele de Cersei ao seu lado, do sangue fresco do meninos,ainda empreguinando suas narinas.

Estavam muito longe de Porto Real, só não mais longe que estavam da Marca de Dorne. Ele não conhecia cada minúsculo canto de Westeros. Vilarejos estranhos deveriam fazer parte do percurso.

Mas, de qualquer angulo que olhasse, tudo parecia estar pior do que deveria.

Em algum lugar mais adiante haveria uma outra Taverna e uma padaria .

\- Jaime. Não acho que a ''Guarda Real'' deles seja a mesma que ronda em Porto Real- Cersei disse,apertando o punhal tão forte que era possível ouvir seus dedos estralando.- Este vilarejo foi abandonado a anos atrás.

\- O lugar pode estar mal cuidado, mas acho que deveriamos parar aqui e descansar.- Admitiu a si mesmo que precisava daquilo. Não dormia a dias. - Não é como se isso fosse algo amaldiçoado pelos primeiros hom...

\- Sabe por quandos reis já passamos nestes últimos tempos depois dos Targaryen ? Posso entender que os Dorneses não tenham agido ainda, devido ao frescor dos fatos.- Ela se apróximou dele, procurando uma proteção que Jaime não sabia se estava disposto a dar. -Mas você acredita que nem mesmo um soldado Lannister, um membro da guarda real Baratheon ,uma erva daninha de Jardim de Cima , trombou com este vilarejo ? A lã destes brasões Targaryens viveu tempo o suficiente para apodrecer enquando já deveriam ter sido queimada por alguém.

\- Westeros é gigante.- Jaime não daria razão aos delírios de Cersei.- Os Dorneses devem ter pendurado estes emblemas aqui,enquanto o contrato ainda estava de pé.

-Era um contrato secreto, Jaime! - Cersei falou, alarmada. - Como um vilarejo inteiro pode declarar lealdade a um matrimônio secreto,envolvendo um inimigo declarado do rei, e alias, supostamente morto a pelo menos 10 anos ?

\- Cersei - disse ele, tentando abranda-la.- Você precisa se acalmar. Não há como chegar a Dorne sem um ou dois momentos de preocupação. Se deixar que isso nos impeça de descansar e comer, morreremos antes de chegar ao deserto, mal ultrapassaremos Tumbarreal.

\- Encontraremos outro lugar! - Cersei agora trincava os dentes, a beira do desespero.- Não é normal, Jaime. Um vilarejo cheio de galinhas e trigo estar completamente abandonado ao pó e ao esquecimento.O inverno esteve se pendurando em nossas costas de Porto Real até aqui! Você acha mesmo q...

\- Cersei, escute-me.- Jaime tentou mais uma vez.

\- Não! - Ela rugiu, ainda que em baixo volume.- Foi esta imprudência que lhe custou a mão!Nós vamos embora.

\- Tudo bem, Cersei. Vamos voltar para o campo de trigo, onde você acha que alguém está nos seguindo, pronto a cortar-nos as cabeças.- Jaime perdeu a paciência, segurando-a pelo braço e encarando-a nos olhos fogo-vivo amedrontados.

E sentiu nítido prazer ao ver o modo pelo qual ela se encolheu, o modo pelo qual o rosto

dela deu a impressão de desmanchar-se. Em voz ligeiramente mais baixa, ele

prosseguiu, afrouxando um pouco os dedos:

\- Se você quer voltar a para lá, vá em frente. Dorne só precisa de um de nós. Mas não me diga para voltar por você.

\- Eu sei que você não voltaria por mim - Disse ela, tendo o rosto tomado por uma súbita coragem. Aquilo era ódio, Jaime Lannister sabia. - O que estou fazendo em sua companhia, então?

\- Não sei - Replicou Jaime, se afastando dela. - Só sei que não teremos outra chance como esta durante a viagem. Daqui para frente serão campos inférteis e deserto, isso eu garanto.

Eles percorreram os arredores da grande praça, até que Cersei conseguisse avistar a entrada de uma torre e obrigasse o irmão a parar.

\- Aqui era onde a Guarda Real e outros serviçais do rei deveriam manter sua estadia - Ela apontou para a torre, com a ponta da Adaga. - E veja só, está vazia.

\- É .- Jaime soltou, friamente, acelerando seu passo em direção a torre.

\- Aonde você vai? - quis saber Cersei , alarmada, quando ele empurrou os portões entreabertos que davam acesso ao salão da torre.

\- Descobrir se esta merda está realmente vazia.- Disse o Lannister. - Quem sabe lhe trago uma besta.

\- Você vai me deixar aqui ? - Cersei perguntou, apática demais para que Jaime soubesse dizer se ela estava derretendo de ódio ou queimando em pavor .

\- Alguém a está impedindo de me acompanhar, querida irmã?

Cersei ajeitou seu capuz e seguiu atrás dele, enquanto Jaime empurrava a pesada porta de madeira.

Virando-se para Cersei, Jaime viu o quanto ela estava pálida, e sentiu uma ponta de culpa. Uma culpa sem esperanças. Ela é uma trepadeira, prostituta barata, que dormiu com metade de porto real e só os deuses sabem com mais quem.

\- Está escutando? - perguntou Cersei quando ela parou a seu lado, dentro da torre.

\- Escutando o quê?

\- O nada. Nenhum bêbado da noite, nenhum ronco de camponês. Nada.

Então, vindo de um quarteirão de distância, ouviram o riso agudo e alegre de algumas crianças.

\- Estou escutando crianças - disse Jaime. - Você não está?- Ele lhe ergueu as sobrancelhas, em meio a escuridão.- Parece que temos algumas espécies de vida habitando este lugar,afinal.

Ela o encarou, perturbada e sem resposta.

Jaime adentrou um pouco a torre, procurando alguma tocha que pudesse acender. Cersei, em seu medo e desespero foi mais rápida encontrando uma tocha na parede , colocando-a entre as pernas e alcançando as pedras de faiscar em sua bolsa de cintura. Três faiscas e a tocha se incendiara.

\- Quanta habilidade. - Jaime zombou,puxando a tocha para longe dar pernas de Cersei antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo ela mesma. Aquila tocha acesa entre as coxas macias e quentes de Cersei o faziam pensar em jogar sua irmã no chão e subir-lhe as saias, ter-se novamente dentro dela, naquele lugar empoeirado e deprimente. Ele não queria pensar nisso.

O salão guardava mesas vazias, tamboretes vazios,secos. A mesa superior, derivada ao provável senhor de terras do vilarejo , tinha uma perna quebrada ..E havia algo mais... num instante, Jaime percebeu: todas as pernas de todas as cadeiras haviam sido arrancadas.

A voz em geral ronronante de Cersei veio em um sussurro fraco:

\- Jaime, será que poderiamos ir emb...

\- Oh, cale a boca. - Ele a cortou ,irritado. Ela já havia escutado o riso feliz de crianças. Era mais do que qualquer viajante invernal poderia querer. Porém ainda que tivesse sido o bastante para interromper Cersei,a própria voz de Jaime saiu de seus lábios inexpressiva, desprovida de força.

Enquanto a chama da tocha tremulizava, iluminando o salão,mais uma vez Jaime teve aquela sensação de ser observado; pensou no cadáver do menino no campo de trigo e no riso distante das crianças, no corvo gigantesco pousado no alto daquele tripé

Seu olhar passou pelas tapeçarias que enfeitava o salão, velhas e maltratadas.

Elas carregavam figuras de alguns nobres. Targaryens e Dorneses, ele sabia dizer pelo símbolos das casas. Os retratos deveriam pertencer ao Rei Aerys e Rainha Raella ou príncipe Raegar e princesa Elia Martell. Poderia aquele lugar estar esquecido perante aos 7 reinos durante todo aquele tempo ?

Cersei tinha a resposta:

\- Veja isto - disse ela, engasgada, ao apontar na direção da beirada inferior de um dos carpetes na parede. - Este é o carpete menos envelhecido.

Jaime foi até lá. A ilustração na tapeçaria mostrava um homem coroado, de cabelos prateados e olhos purpuras, armadura negra e capa vermelha , ao lado de uma mulher de pele morena e seios fartos, vestida em roupas finas e reveladoras feitas em tons de laranja, nas cores dos Martell . Abaixo da ilustração, a escrita cuidadosamente bordada. ''Daeron Targaryen,Segundo de seu Nome ,Vigésimo Rei dos Sete Reinos e sua Rainha, Miriah Martell ''

\- Não compreendo - Balbuciou Jaime. - Isso foi quase a 100 anos atrás...Deve ter algum explicação para isso estar a..

\- Jaime,você quer nos ver mortos! - Cersei sussurrou, tão próxima do rosto do irmão que o mesmo sentiu a respiração quente lhe tocar a pele. - Este lugar deve estar abandonado por alguma razão muito pior que guerra e fome. - Ela pegou a tocha das mãos dele e deu as costas as tapeçarias.

\- Aonde vai? - Jaime perguntou, com sincera aflição. De repente, ficar naquele lugar sozinho parecia assustador demais. Era com quando era crianças ,em Rochedo. Cersei sempre fora a mais corajosa. Ele tinha medo dos leões que viviam embaixo do castelo, medo de dragões que não existiam, medo de seu pai, medo de dormir sozinho no escuro. Cersei acariciava a juba dos leões como se fosse um deles em sangue, dizia que os dragões fugiriam para longe ao ouvirem-na rugir, e desafiara a paciência de seu pai tantas vezes que Jaime temia que um dia Tywin Lannister perdesse as estribeiras e espancasse sua irmã até a morte.

\- Colocar fogo naquele trigo idiota.- Ela saiu pela porta, com a tocha em uma das mãos e a adaga em outra.- Seja lá quem estiver se escondendo ali, terá que sair.

O problema de Cersei era exatamente aquele. Seu emocional instável. De insatisfação,ambição e rancor, que a levavam a estratégias funcionais e infalíveis , Cersei caia em uma sopa venenosa de ódio , impulsividade e rugidos irracionais de um animal ,que era a receita perfeita para que sua irmã perdesse a cabeça em todos os sentidos do dia havia passado muito perto dela. Pensou que sua gemia tivesse aprendido a lição e refletido o suficiente enquanto seu cabelo voltava a crescer.

\- Cersei! - Jaime correu atrás dela, em uma mistura de ódio e preocupação dos quais ele mesmo não conseguia estabelecer uma constante.

\- Você sabe que alguma coisa aqui está errada. Sabe que tem alguma coisa ali! - Disse Cersei, sem interromper o passo. - Será que não é capaz de admitir isso?

\- Tem crianças rindo nas proximidades. Coisa que só se escutava nos períodos de paz. - Jaime tentou convence-la de que estava tudo bem, agarrando-lhe o braço outra vez e a fazendo parar.

\- Exatamente. - Ela se virou para ele, sem largar a tocha ou puxar o braço para longe.

Jaime sentiu novamente o choque do silêncio que reinava no vilarejo e o cheiro de trigo. Ele nunca dava muita atenção ao cheiro de trigo, sequer pensava nele, até cruzar aquela plantação infernal com Cersei.

Mas, de alguma forma, aquele cheiro era diferente do que ele sentira vir dos armazém de Porto Real e das Cozinhas em Rochedo Casterly. Podiam dizer o que bem entendessem a respeito daquele campo de trigo, mas deveria haver quase um perfume no ar quando a plantação chega em seu tempo de colheita. Não de perfume como o que a pele de Cersei emitia, é claro, mas algo que a brisa do entardecer de primavera o trazia dos campos recém-arados. Era um cheiro que suscitava associações agradáveis. Significava que o inverno se fora definitivamente. Significava paz nos 7 reinos e vida até para os mais miseráveis plebeus. Na mente de Jaime, era um cheiro irremediávelmente ligado a outros odores que eram perfumes: capim novo, trevos, terra fresca, malva, corniso.

Ali, porém, havia algo diferente. O cheiro era parecido, mas não o mesmo. Havia um traço doce, enjoativo. Quase um cheiro de morte que se sentia nos campos dos arredores de Winterfell.

Cersei continuava a fita-lo , calada.

\- Largue isso - disse ele, em relação a tocha.

\- Não - replicou ela sem desviar o olhar.

\- Acha mesmo que terá tempo de incendiar quem quer que esteja escondido, se é que existe alguém, naquele campo de trigo ? - Ele disse ,ríspido. - Terá ganhado uma flexa no meio da testa, antes mesmo de encostar o fogo na plantação.

Ela pareceu pensar durante um tempo, antes de jogar a tocha no chão e apaga-la com o pé, e então seguir Jaime sem mais dizeres.

Continuaram andando ao longo da praça até atingirem as portas de um Tempo dos quase do tamanho do septo em porto Real, e parecia mais bem cuidado que todo o resto da cidade. Jaime acelerou o passo e começou a entrar no local.

\- Que está fazendo? - Questionou Cersei, em uma voz inconformada .

\- Vou entrar e dar uma espiada - respondeu Jaime. - É o único lugar na cidade que não

parece estar totalmente coberto por uma camada de poeira de 100 anos. E tem várias saídas, 7 delas, para o caso de precisarmos fugir. Um bom lugar para passarmos a noite.

Ela não sorriu, seus olhos tremiam:

\- Não vou com você. Ai não.- Ela balbuciou. - Tem alguma coisa ai, eu sei.

\- Muito bem. Como queira,minha rainha.- Jaime deu as costas irritado . Foi um erro. Eu devia tê-la deixado morrer quando tive a chance.

\- Será que não podemos apenas ir embora daqui?- E para a surpresa de Jaime, ouviu a Lannister ceder em lágrimas, como uma criança assustada.

\- Será só um minuto. - Ele falou, antes de entrar no septo, tentando segurar seus impulsos de abraça-la ou esbofeteá-la, não sabia qual dos dois viria primeiro. - Venha até a porta pelo menos, não precisa entrar.

Cersei caminhou com ele até a entrada, apreensiva. - Se você desaparecer ai dentro, eu ...

\- Não precisa morrer por mim.- Ele deu de ombros.- Eu não morreria por você,como já sabe.

\- Não precisava fazer isso - disse ela, chorando. - Volte aqui, armamos um acampamento no meio da praça e...

\- Não - replicou ele, lançando-lhe um sorriso duro e inexpressivo. - Nada disso.

\- Por favor,Jaime!Tem alguma coisa ali dentro. Eu sei. - Cersei estendeu a mão, suplicante . - Se entrar lá, você vai morrer.

\- Oh, Cersei.- Jaime zombou. - Que honra receber suas falsas preocupações. - Quis apanhar o pescoço da irmã e esmaga-lo. Ela não tinha o direito de continuar fingido que se importava, e ele não queria correr o risco de acreditar nela outra vez.

Ele entrou no Septo.

\- Por favor, Jaime! -Ela berrou , escorregando-se nos degraus da entrada, parando sob seus joelhos . - Escute... Podemos voltar um pouco e seguir para o Oeste, pegar um barco em Cabo da Fúria...Nós..- Mas Jaime continuou a entrar no Septo, sem olhar para trás- Jaime! Não me deixe! Por Favor!Eu não posso perder você outra vez, Jaim...

Jaime se irritou, voltou atrás , assistindo o rosto de Cersei se tornar esperançoso,... e então se transformar em desespero ,mais uma vez, quando ele bateu as portas do Septo diante de seus olhos assustados, enquanto ela gritava seu nome. Tão irracional.

Recostou-se na porta fechada por um instante, os polegares comprimidos contra os olhos fechados. Cersei esmurrava a madeira da grande porta, gritando .

Virou-se e caminhou pelas pedras além das portas do septo. Dois ou três minutos, apenas uma olhadela, e voltaria para buscar a desnecessária Cersei Lannister.

Ele entrou num vestíbulo tão fresco que chegava a causar arrepios de frio maiores que o tempo do lado de fora estava a causar. Seus olhos demoraram um instante para se acostumarem à penumbra. Encontrou uma tocha e a acendeu com as pedras de faiscar que tinha no bolso.

A primeira coisa que Jaime notou foi uma pilha de esculturas de madeira, no canto mais

afastado, empoeiradas e misturadas a esmo. Pareciam tão velhas e esquecidas quanto o

a tapeçaria da torre, ao contrário do resto do vestíbulo, que estava limpo e arrumado.

Seja lá quem tivesse arrumado o lugar, decidiu tirar as esculturas dos 7 deuses de seus pedestais e jogá-las num canto para apodrecer , como se fossem lixo.

Se aquilo não era mais um tempo dos 7, que espécie de templo era agora? E quem o estava limpando ? Por alguma razão, aquele indagar provocou em Jaime um arrepio de medo .

O Lannister afastou o pensamento com um sacolejão e passou pela dupla porta interna. Agora,encontrava-se no fundo do septo propriamente dito. Ao olhar para o espaço, sentiu o medo se fechar sobre o coração e aperta-lo com força. Prendeu a respiração, emitindo um som alto no carregado silêncio que ali reinava.

O espaço atrás do púlpito era dominado por um gigantesco retrato do Estranho e Jaime

pensou- Se nada nesta cidade levou Cersei à loucura total, isto levaria.

O Estranho não deveria ter um rosto, mas o que estava ali só poderia ser reconhecido como tal . Seus dentes afiados como os de um tubarão. Olhos grandes e fixos; brilhantes e escuros como o de uma aranha . Em cada uma das pupilas, alguém (um pecador, presumívelmente) se afogava num lago de fogo. Entretanto, a coisa mais esquisita era o fato de que a pele do estranho,cuja cabeça tinha formato humano, era em tons bege claros que,se examinados com mais atenção, revelavam-se como um emaranhado de grãos de trigo . O quadro fora toscamente pintado, mas era eficaz. Parecia um mural de estória, desenhado por uma criança talentosa: Um Estranho assustador, monstruoso, capaz de imolar seu rebanho em sacrifício, sempre que assim desejasse.

Em frente à fileira esquerda de bancos estava uma arpa gigantesca e Jaime, a princípio,

não conseguiu perceber o que havia de errado nela. Caminhou ao longo da fileira de

bancos e viu, com crescente pavor, que as cordas tinham sido arrancadas, as bordas quebradas e a base... infesta com ramas de trigo seco. Acima da arpa, uma

placa cuidadosamente entalhada em madeira dizia: NÃO FAZEI MÚSICA SENÃO COM A

BOCA HUMANA, DISSE O SENHOR DEUS.

Cersei tinha razão: havia algo terrívelmente errado ali. Jaime debateu consigo mesmo a

ideia de voltar para sua irmã sem continuar a exploração do local e sair do vilarejo o mais

rápido possível , tomar o caminho para Cabo da Fúria. Mas a ideia o irritava. Cersei merecia um pouco mais de sofrimento, antes que ele voltasse e admitisse que ela tinha razão desde o início.

Voltaria dentro de um ou dois minutos.

Encaminhou-se para o púlpito, pensando que cavaleiros andantes e fugitivos de guerra deviam atravessar aquele vilarejo o tempo todo. Nenhuma patrulha legítima havia passado no lugar, durante 100 anos, mas não era como se ouvesse um motivo para isso. Eles simplesmente não passaram .

Mas quando ele cortara a garganta do Rei Louco, Westeros fora varrido de cima a baixo, na procura de qualquer sombra de Targaryens. Logo, Todos aqueles brasões no vilarejo pareciam algo impossível...

Falhas daquele tipo deviam acontecer de vez em quando, não ? Afinal, 3 Targaryens haviam escapado, mesmo com a tal varredura, até onde Jaime sabia.

Mesmo assim, o Lannister estava arrepiado.

Subiu os sete degraus atapetados que levavam ao púlpito e olhou para os bancos

vazios que pareciam brilhar na penumbra. Teve a impressão de sentir o peso daqueles

olhos medonhos do Retrato Estranho às suas costas.

Sobre a estante do púlpito estava um grande livro aberto em um capítulo qualquer.

Jaime baixou os olhos e leu um rabisco feito no canto da página "Então, respondendo o Senhor a Jobhe, do meio de um redemoinho, disse: Quem é este, que mistura conselhos com palavras ignorantes?... Onde estavas tu quando eu lançava os alicerces da terra? Dize-mo, se é que tens inteligência".

O Lannister folheou as páginas do livro, que produziram um som seco e sussurrante no

silêncio - o som que os espíritos produziriam, se realmente existissem. E, num lugar

como aquele, Jaime quase conseguia acreditar em tais existências . Pedaços do livro tinham sido arrancados. A maior parte deles, quase todas as páginas de... ''A estrela de Sete Pontas'' ,ele enfim reconheceu o livro.

Jaime estava prestes a descer do púlpito quando viu outro livro na prateleira inferior e o

apanhou, julgando que talvez fosse o registro de casamentos, batizados e óbitos no septo.

Fez uma careta ao ver as palavras estampadas na capa, gravadas em dourado por mãos

inexperientes: ASSIM? QUE OS INÍQUOS SEJAM CEIFADOS PARA QUE O SOLO

VOLTE A SER FÉRTIL, DISSE O SENHOR DEUS.

Abriu o livro na primeira página larga, pautada. Viu imediatamente que a caligrafia era

de uma criança. Embora não existissem erros de ortografia, a letra era grande e infantil,

mais desenhada do que propriamente escrita. A primeira coluna dizia:

Amos (Richard), 19 dias de seu nome

Isaac (William), 19 dias de seu nome

Kirk (George),19 dias de seu nome

Wells (Robert), 19 dias de seu nome

Hollis (Edward), 19 dias de seu nome

Franzindo a testa, Jaime continuou virando as páginas. A três quartos do fim, as colunas

duplas terminavam bruscamente:

Stigman (Donna), 19 dias de seu nome

Mose (Henry) ,jovem

Malachi (Craig),jovem

O último registro no livro era de Clawson (Sany),jovem.

Jaime olhou para a prateleira onde pegara o livro e apanhou mais dois. O primeiro trazia a mesma frase QUE OS INÍQUOS SEJAM CEIFADOS... e continuava o mesmo registro. No

início do último inverno, ele encontrou Gilman (Clayton),jovem e o

registro seguinte era de Tobin, jovem. Sem segundo nome entre parênteses.

O terceiro livro estava em branco.

De pé no púlpito, Jaime refletiu a respeito.

Algo ocorrera ali. Algo relacionado com religião, trigo... e crianças.

Talvez eles fossem arrebatados por uma mania religiosa. Sós, totalmente isolados do resto do Mundo por centenas de quadrados de trigo farfalhantes. Sozinhos sob o céu azul. Sob o olhar vigilante de um Deus, um tipo de Estranho , um Deus do trigo, envelhecido, alienado, faminto.

Jaime sentiu um arrepio espalhar-se pelo corpo.

Cersei , deixe-me contar uma estória. Bem, Cersei, o que aconteceu - não ria.- Jaime falou consigo mesmo, paralisado diante de sua conclusão - É que as crianças dessa cidade tornaram-se religiosas e mataram os ao que Tommen tentou fazer com você...Oh ,espere, mas eles mataram todos. Todos os adultos. Não é uma graça?. Os pais nem suspeitaram, até o momento em que seus filhos lhes apunhalara em suas camas... Por quê, Cersei? Por causa do trigo... Talvez o trigo estivesse morrendo. Talvez o inverno ... Mas eles não sabiam, Cersei. Eles não sabiam que o inverno estava chegando. Talvez eles tivessem a ideia de que o trigo estava morrendo por causa do excesso de pecados... Não havia sacrifícios suficientes...Eles estavam com fome... E eles faríam sacrifícios. Para o Deus Estranho... E de algum modo, Cersei, não tenho muita certeza de como, de algum modo eles decidiram que dezenove anos seria a idade máxima que viveriam.

Jaime passou a língua nos lábios, que estavam secos.

Talvez aquelas mesmas crianças estivessem lá fora. Em algum lugar.

\- Sete infernos - Soprou Jaime ,no silêncio da igreja.

\- Jaime! - E foi então que o Lannister voltou a dar atenção aos gritos de sua irmã.

O cavaleiro saltou do púlpito e correu pela alameda central do Septo. Escancarou a porta do

vestíbulo, saindo para a luz da lua.

Cersei estava correndo na praça, ambas as mãos apertadas na adaga,a cabeça girando desvairadamente de um lado para outro, seus cabelos curtos e dourados balançando.

As crianças chegavam de todos os lados. Algumas riam alegremente.

Empunhavam facas, machadinhas, martelos, espadas, pedras. Uma menina, talvez com

oito anos de idade, belos cabelos prateados e longos , brandia uma foice .

Jaime sentiu um desespero que jamais presenciara antes. Pensou em levar a mão até a espada, mas seus músculos estavam petrificados. Mal conseguia gritar o nome de Cersei.

Foi um erro.

Vinham das ruas transversais, do gramado seco da praça, através de portões e cercas. Algumas delas olhavam com indiferença para Jaime, em choque nos degraus do septo, e outras se cutucavam, apontavam e sorriam... o doce sorriso das crianças.

As meninas usavam vestidos longos de lã marrom . Os meninos, vestidos como septões sombrios, estavam todos de preto e usavam chapéus de copas arredondadas , altivas. Vinham numa torrente em direção ao Cersei, atravessando a praça da cidade, andando pelos gramados; uns poucos atravessaram o jardim diante do septo. Um ou dois quase ao alcance da mão de Jaime.

Foi quando ele acordou, sacando a espada e correndo na direção de Cersei.

\- A adaga! - Berrou o Lannister. - Cersei!

Mas ela estava em pânico, talvez pensando em cortar a própria garganta antes que aquelas crianças conseguissem tocar nela . Duvidava até mesmo que ela conseguisse escutá-lo por detrás das ondas infantis que se fechavam ao redor de sua irmã.

As crianças convergiram sobre Cersei. Tocando-a, jogando-a no chão. Os machados, machadinhas e pedaços de cadeira começaram a subir e descer. Jaime tentou correr mais rápido, mas era inútil

Deuses, estarei mesmo vendo isso? Jaime pensou ,cruzando a praça . Ele viu o sangue de Cersei começar a escorrer pelo gramado seco. Vermelho carmesim. Brilhante a luz da lua. Como os cabelos de Cersei que eram puxados por dedinhos minúsculos .E como os olhos de Cersei, reluzentes em agonia, sem direção .

Facas furaram o corpo da Lannister, enquanto ela gritava e gritava. Crianças desorientadas não sabiam dar golpes de misericórdia. Por que Cersei tinha que correr para tão longe ?

Cersei mexia-se loucamente, tentando apunhalar as crianças com a adaga mediocre. Um último grito escapou de seus lábios e depois, cessou por completo.

Jaime correu pelas pedras em direção a Cersei, quase caindo. Foi um erro. Foi um erro. Cersei ,me perdoe, foi um erro.

Um deles, um rapaz com cerca de dezesseis anos, cabelos ruivos compridos escorrendo por baixo do chapéu parou diante dele. O fazia lembrar de Robb Stark. Malditos Stark. Foram eles, Não foi culpa minha Cersei,Eles nos separaram, Eles...

O garoto ruivo voltou-se para o Lannister com um gesto quase despreocupado .Algo brilhou no ar.

O braço de Jaime foi puxado para trás e, por instante, ele teve a impressão absurda de haver levado um murro à distância. Então, sentiu a dor. Como uma espécie de espante estúpido, examinou o braço. Uma faca branca, feita com o osso de algum animal, estava ali cravado como uma sangue-suga inconveniente. A manga de sua camisa tornar-se vermelha. Eu deveria ter partido de armadura...Eu deveria posto Cersei em uma armadura...Eu.. Jaime fitou a faca por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, tentando entender . Eu e Cersei iramos nos casar em Dorne...Eu e Cersei.

Quando ergueu o olhar, o rapaz de cabelos ruivos estava quase sobre ele. Sorria,

confiante.

\- Filho da puta! - disse Jaime com voz engasgada pelo choque.

\- Entregue a alma a Deus porque logo estarás diante do Seu trono- Disse o rapaz ruivo,

tentando cravar as unhas no olhos de Jaime.

O cavaleiro recuou, cortando a cabeça do rapaz fora com sua espada. Aço valeriano, muito bom aço, Ned Stark. O jorro de sangue foi imediato, enorme. Jaime ficou coberto pelo líquido viscoso.

Os outros olhavam,aturdidos.

Isso não fazia parte do plano, pensou Jaime, aparvalhado. Cersei e eu, nós éramos o

plano.

O corpo descabeçado do rapaz caiu de joelhos em um som abafado.

A cabeça olhou um momento para Jaime, logo mais morta e incapacitada.

Se ao menos eu tivesse feito a mesma coisa com a cabeça de Robb Stark

Um leve som suspirante partiu das crianças reunidas em torno de Cersei.

Olhavam para o Lannister e este os encarava, perguntando-se qual das cabeças infantis deveria cortar primeiro. Eram 40 crianças ? 40 crianças fizeram aquilo com sua querida irmã. Que fossem então 40 cabeças a rolar. ..

E foi então que Jaime percebeu . Cersei desaparecera.

\- Onde está ela? - perguntou o Lannister. - Para onde vocês a levaram?

Um dos rapazes ergueu uma faca de caça manchada com sangue brilhante e fez o gesto de degolar o próprio pescoço. Sorriu. Foi a única resposta.

De algum lugar no fundo do grupo, a voz de um rapaz mais velho disse mansamente:

\- Agarrem-no.

Os rapazes começaram a avançar sobre Jaime. Este recuou cortou suas cabelas. Eles avançaram mais depressa. Jaime se viu obrigado a recuar. Eram mais de 40, eram muito mais de 40. E continuavam chegando e chegando, mais e mais...

A lua projetava as sombras escuras dos jovens no gramado seco em frente ao septo

Jaime viu-se diante de centenas de crianças,talvez milhares, mais do que uma espada em uma mão ruim poderia dar conta. O Lannister virou-se e correu.

\- Matem-no! - berrou alguém.

E partiram atrás dele.

Jaime correu, mas não às cegas. Contornou a Torre - não adiantaria esconder-se

ali; eles o encurralaríam como a um rato - e continuou correndo por uma das ruas,

que se abria na praça e tornava a ser a estrada dois quarteirões adiante. Se ao menos ele

tivesse dado ouvido Cersei, estaríam ambos agora naquela estrada, fazendo caminho para Cabo da Fúria. Chegaríam logo a Dorne e se casaríam.

Continuou correndo, sem olhar para trás, até chegar aos campos de trigo, que fechavam-se sobre as margens da estrada, uma imensa onda bege de trigo.

Jaime continuou correndo. Já estava sem fôlego e o ferimento no braço começava a doer. Deixava atrás de si um rastro de sangue. Enquanto corria, rasgou uma tira de sua camisa e começou a amarrar seu ferimento, de forma desajeitada.

Cersei poderia fazer meus curativos, quando chegarmos juntos a Dorne- Ele mentiu a si mesmo.

Jaime corria. A respiração produzia um ruído áspero na garganta cada vez mais seca e quente. O braço começou a latejar com força. Uma parte mordaz de sua mente perguntava se ele seria capaz de correr todo o caminho até Ponta Tempestade.

Corria. Podia ouvi-los no seu encalço, quinze anos mais jovens e mais velozes,

ganhando terreno. Os pés deles faziam barulho no solo. Soltavam berros e

gritavam uns para os outros. Divertem-se , refletiu Jaime desarticuladamente. Falarão no assunto durante anos.

O Lannister correu.

Passou correndo pela taberna onde Cersei queria ter entrado. Se eu a tivesse escutado. Se eu a tivesse escutado desde o início ...

A respiração arquejava e rugia no peito. A estrada acabou sob seus pés. E agora, restava apenas uma coisa a fazer, uma única oportunidade para ganhar deles e escapar com vida. As casas tinham ficado para trás, o vilarejo terminara. O trigo surgira como uma suave onda bege às beiras da estrada. As folhas pálidas, semelhantes a adagas, farfalhavam mansamente. Lá dentro seria profundo e fresco, à sombra dos pés de trigo enfileirados, da altura de um homem.

Jaime penetrou no campo de trigo e este se fechou às suas costas como as ondas de um mar de ossos, tragando-o. Ocultando-o. Sentiu-se invadido por um repentino e totalmente inesperado alívio e, ao mesmo tempo, recuperou o fôlego. Seus pulmões, que pareciam à beira da exaustão, deram a impressão de se dilatarem, fornecendo-lhe mais oxigênio.

Ele correu diretamente pela primeira fileira em que entrara, com a cabeça encolhida, os ombros largos roçando nas folhas e fazendo-as tremerem. Vinte metros mais adiante, virou à direita, novamente em sentido paralelo à estrada, e continuou a correr, mantendo-se abaixado a fim de que eles não pudessem ver seus cabelos loiros entre os pendões do trigo. Dobrou de volta na direção da estrada por alguns instantes, atravessando novas fileiras e depois virou as costas para a estrada, pulando aleatoriamente de fileira para fileira, sempre embrenhando-se cada vez mais nos campos de trigo.

No mais tardar, caiu de joelhos e encostou a testa no solo. Só conseguia ouvir a própria

respiração arquejante e o pensamento que se repetia em sua cabeça era: Oh, Cersei. Me perdoe.

E então podia escutá-los outra vez. Podia escutá-los, gritando uns para os outros, em alguns casos esbarrando-se ("Ei, esta fileira é minha!"), e aqueles sons lhe deram coragem. Achavam-se bem à sua esquerda e pareciam muito mal organizados.

Jaime retirou o lenço, dobrou-o e tornou a colocá-lo após examinar o ferimento. O sangue

parecia ter parado de escorrer, a despeito do esforço que ele despendera.

Descansou por mais alguns instantes e, de repente, percebeu que se sentia bem,

fisicamente melhor do que se sentia há anos... a não ser pelo latejar do braço. Sentia-se

bem excitado e subitamente capaz de enfrentar um problema .

Cersei virá a me odiar quando lhe contar isso. Ele então se culpou. Sua vida corria perigo mortal e sua querida irmã fora sequestrada. Tentou relembrar o rosto de Cersei e dissipar em parte aquela estranha sensação de bem-estar, mas a fisionomia dela se recusava a aparecer. O que surgiu foi o rapaz ruivo que se parecia com Robb Stark.

Deu-se conta do aroma do trigo nas narinas, cercando-o por todos os lados. O vento no topo dos pés de trigo produzia um som semelhante ao de vozes. Calmante. O que quer que tivesse sido perpetrado em nome do trigo, este agora era seu protetor.

Mas eles se apróximavam.

Correndo abaixado, Jaime seguiu pela fileira em que se encontrava, dobrou à direita, voltou em direção à estrada e, depois, tornou a atravessar outras fileiras em sentido paralelo a mesma estrada. Tentou manter as vozes sempre à sua esquerda, mas à medida que a noite avançava, isto se tornou cada vez mais difícil. As vozes ficaram longínquas e, por vezes, o farfalhar do trigo abafava-as por completo. Jaime corria, parava para escutar, tornava a correr.

Quando ele parou, muito mais tarde, o sol começava a nascer sobre os campos à sua esquerda, vermelho e inflamado. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, escutando. Com a apróximação do pôr-do-sol,o vento cessara por completo e os campos de trigo estava imóvel, exalando seu aroma de crescimento no ar . Se eles ainda estivessem na plantação, achavam-se muito distantes ou simplesmente quietos, à escuta. Contudo, Jaime Lannister não acreditava que um bando de garotos, mesmo loucos, fosse capaz de se manter silencioso durante tanto tempo. Desconfiava de que eles tinham feito a coisa mais infantil, a despeito das consequências que pudessem sofrer: haviam abandonado a caçada humana e voltado para casa.

Jaime virou-se para o sol nascente e começou a andar. Se caminhasse em diagonal através dos campos de trigo sempre mantendo o sol à sua frente, devia chegar a nascente do rio do Vargo, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

A dor no braço transformara-se num latejar que era quase agradável e a sensação de bem-estar ainda não o abandonara. Decidiu que enquanto estivesse ali permitiria que a sensação de bem-estar continuasse a existir sem remorsos. O remorso retornaria quando ele fosse obrigado a encarar os Martell e explicar como sua irmã desaparecera na estrada, e de como precisava de um exercito para resgatar Cersei das mãos de crianças com rostos de Stark . Mas isso podia esperar.

Caminhou através dos campos de trigo, refletindo que jamais se sentira tão agudamente alerta,nem mesmo durante as batalhas e disputas que enfrentara.

O dia correu mais rápido do que Jaime conseguira perceber. Logo o sol não passava de um semicírculo espiando por cima do horizonte e o Lannister tornou a parar, seu novo sentido de alerta assumindo um padrão de percepção que não lhe agradava. Era vagamente... era vagamente amedrontador de noite.

Inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

Os campos de trigo cantavam outra vez.

Havia algum tempo que Jaime percebera outra coisa, mas ele a tinha associado com outro fato. O ventos do inverno haviam cessado. Como é possível que se mexa ?

Olhou desconfiadamente em volta, quase esperando ver os meninos sorridentes vestidos de septões esgueirando-se por entre os pés de trigo, empunhando suas facas. Nada disso. O som farfalhante continuava. A esquerda.

O cavaleiro começou a andar naquela direção, não mais precisando atravessar as fileiras de pés de trigo. Aquela fileira o levava na direção que ele desejava, naturalmente. A fileira terminava lá adiante, não terminava?

Não.

A fileira desembocava numa espécie de clareira. O farfalhar vinha dali.

Jaime parou, repentinamente amedrontado.

O cheiro de trigo era bastante forte para ser sufocante. As fileiras da plantação conservavam o frio por algum motivo irracional e o Lannister se deu conta de que não sentia mais a ponta de seus dedos, ou de seu nariz.

Coberto de palha e de fios sedosos de pendões de trigo. Os insetos deveriam estar atacando em massa... mas não estavam.

Ficou imóvel, fitando o local onde o campo de trigo se abria no que aparentava ser um amplo círculo de terra nua.

Ali não havia micuins, nem mosquitos, nem qualquer outro tipo de inseto - o que ele e

Cersei costumavam chamar de "mini dragões" nos tempos de criança, lembrou-se

ele com repentina e inesperada nostalgia. E não avistara um único corvo.

Não é esquisito? Pensou que aquele corvo gigantesco empoleirado no tripé de madeira se alimentasse daquela plantação .

À última luz do dia, observou atentamente a fileira de pés de trigo à sua esquerda e

reparou que cada folha e talo eram perfeitos, o que simplesmente não era possível.

Nenhum vestígio de ferrugem ou outra praga. Nenhuma folha roída, nenhum ovo de

lagarta, nenhum buraco de animal, nenhum...

Esbugalhou os olhos.

Deuses, não há grama. Nem uma só folha. A intervalos de quarenta e cinco centímetros os pés de trigo brotavam da terra. Nenhum capim, tiririca, estramônio, ou qualquer outra erva daninha.

Nada.

Jaime ergueu a cabeça, os olhos muito abertos. A luz no oeste estava sumindo. As nuvens

acumuladas tinham-se afastado. Abaixo delas, a luminosidade dourada assumira tons

rosados e amarelo-escuro. Logo escureceria.

Era tempo de ir à clareira na plantação e verificar o que lá existia. Não fora este o planto,

desde o início? Durante todo o tempo em que julgara estar voltando à estrada, não vinha

sendo conduzido àquele local?

Sentindo o medo na barriga, seguiu ao longo da fileira e parou na orla da clareira. Havia

luz suficiente para que ele visse o que lá estava.

Não conseguiu gritar. Teve a impressão de que não lhe restava ar nos pulmões. Cambaleou sobre pernas que pareciam feitas de galhos rachados. Lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos.

\- Cersei - sussurrou. - Oh, Cersei...

Ela fora colocada num pau transversal, como um medonho troféu de caça, os braços

amarrados pelos pulsos e as pernas pelos tornozelos com fios de corda comum, que

poderia ser comprado em qualquer armazém ou feira de Porto Real por uma ou duas moedas de cobre.

Os olhos,seus lindos olhos de fogo-vivo, tinham sido arrancados e as órbitas estavam cheias com sedosos fiapos trigo. As mandíbulas escancaradas num grito silencioso, a boca cheia de grãos de trigo.

Foi então que O Lannister o ouviu chegando. Não as crianças, mas algo muito maior, avançando através do campo de trigo em direção à clareira. Não, não eram as crianças. As crianças não se aventuraríam no campo de trigo naquela noite. Aquele era um lugar sagrado, o lugar onde seu Deus Estranho morava.

Num movimento trêmulo, Jaime virou-se para fugir. A fileira pela qual ele entrara na

clareira desaparecera. Fechada. Todas as fileiras estavam fechadas. O Lannister podia ouvi-lo

chegar, abrindo caminho por entre os pés de trigo. Sentiu-se dominado por êxtase de

terror supersticioso. Ele está chegando, Cersei. Os pés de trigo no lado oposto da clareira

tinham escurecido subitamente, como se cobertos por uma sombra gigantesca.

Chegando, Cersei. O Deus Estranho.

Ele começou a entrar na clareira.

Jaime viu algo imenso, que se erguia para o céu... Asas monstruosas, o corpo cheio de escamas douradas, olhos terríveis e gigantescos. Algo que cheirava como palha de trigo seca guardada durante anos num celeiro, misturado com sangue fresco e carne queimada.

'Fogo e Sangue' - O Lannister ouviu o Rei Louco sussurrar mais uma vez em seu ouvido.

Jaime começou a gritar. Mas não gritou por muito tempo.

...

Tobin.

Algum tempo depois, uma enorme lua cheia alaranjada subiu no horizonte.

As crianças do campo de trigo reuniram-se no centro da clareira durante o dia, olhando para as duas piras de copos queimados... Aquelas cinzas não eram parte da terra. Mas seriam ,no devido tempo. E ali, no centro do campo de trigo, não havia outra coisa senão tempo.

\- Ouçam: tive um sonho durante a noite e o Senhor me mostrou tudo isto.-

Todos olharam com espanto e temor para Isaac, até mesmo Malachi. Isaac tinha apenas

nove anos, mas fora o Vidente desde que o trigo levara Hollis, um ano atrás. Hollis

completou dezenove anos e entrou na plantação no dia de seu nome, na hora em

que o crepúsculo vinha descendo sobre os frutos do verão.

Agora, o rostinho muito sério sob o chapéu , Isaac prosseguiu:

\- E no meu sonho o Senhor era uma sombra que voava pelos céus e falou

comigo em palavras que usava com nossos irmãos mais velhos, há muitos anos. Está

muito aborrecido com este sacrifício.

Os jovens emitiram um som suspirando, soluçante e olharam para a muralha bege que

os rodeava.

\- E o Senhor falou: E não vos dei um lugar de matar, para que lá imolasses o sacrifício?

E não vos mostrei meus favores? Mas este homem blasfemou contra mim e eu mesmo

completei o sacrifício.

Os jovens sussurravam, entreolhando-se nervosamente.

\- Portanto, agora fica a Idade do Favor baixada de dezenove plantios e colheitas para

dezoito - prosseguiu Isaac, implacável. - Não obstante, sede férteis e vos multiplicai

como o trigo se multiplica, para que meu favor vos seja mostrado e esteja convosco.

Isaac calou-se.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Malachi e Joseph, os dois únicos componentes do

grupo que tinham dezoito anos. Havia outros na cidade, talvez vinte no total.

Aguardaram para ouvir o que diria a Malachi, Malachi que liderara a caçada contra

Japhet, que para sempre seria conhecido por Ahaz, amaldiçoado por Deus. Malachi

cortara o pescoço de Ahaz e o jogara para fora do milharal de modo que o corpo pútrido

não poluísse ou empesteasse o trigo.

\- Obedeço a palavra de Deus - declarou Malachi.

O campo de trigo pareceu suspirar em sinal de aprovação.

E naquela noite, todos os que tinham acima da Idade do Favor penetraram

silenciosamente na plantação e foram à clareira, para ganharem a continuidade do favor

do Senhor Deus.

\- Adeus, Malachi - gritou Tobin, acenando desconsoladamente.

Tinha o ventre crescido com o filho de Malachi e as lágrimas lhe escorriam

silenciosamente pelo rosto.

Malachi não voltou. Mantinha as costas eretas. O campo de trigo o tragou.

Tobin deu meia-volta, ainda chorando. Seus cabelos prateados grudavam-lhe no rosto e seus olhos purpuras ardiam pelo excesso de uso. Criara um ódio secreto pelo trigo e às vezes sonhava em entrar nele segurando uma tocha acesa em cada mão quando chegasse o

inverno e os talos estivessem mortos, explosivamente combustíveis. Mas

também o temia. Lá fora, à noite, algo vagava e via tudo... até mesmo os segredos

guardados pelos corações humanos.

O crepúsculo se transformou em noite. Ao redor do Vilarejo o campo de trigo farfalhava e

sussurrava bem baixinho. Deus estava muito satisfeito.

...

Nota do ''Adaptador'' :

Escrevi isso em duas madrugadas . (Ok . ''ESCREVI'', com muitas aspas.), então é muito ,MUITO ,provável que o leitor tenha esbarrado com erros grotescos e inexplicáveis de coesão ,coerência e ortografia . Diante da possibilidade, segue meu pedido de desculpas por ferir seus olhos.(Ainda que meu pedido esteja ferindo seus olhos também.)

Caso tenha apreciado minha tentativa de divertimento, apesar de todos os defeitos inclusos, aqui estão alguns lugares onde você pode encontrar mais de minhas ''adaptações'' e ''tentativas'' de contos e livros :

. /

. ?id=100009299445820

Aceito Reviews...Imploro por elas.

N.G. Lukina


	3. Chapter 3

\- Não compreendo - Balbuciou Jaime. - Isso foi quase a 100 anos atrás...Deve ter algum explicação para isso estar a..

\- Jaime,você quer nos ver mortos! - Cersei sussurrou, tão próxima do rosto do irmão que o mesmo sentiu a respiração quente lhe tocar a pele. - Este lugar deve estar abandonado por alguma razão muito pior que guerra e fome. - Ela pegou a tocha das mãos dele e deu as costas as tapeçarias.

\- Aonde vai? - Jaime perguntou, com sincera aflição. De repente, ficar naquele lugar sozinho parecia assustador demais. Era com quando era crianças ,em Rochedo. Cersei sempre fora a mais corajosa. Ele tinha medo dos leões que viviam embaixo do castelo, medo de dragões que não existiam, medo de seu pai, medo de dormir sozinho no escuro. Cersei acariciava a juba dos leões como se fosse um deles em sangue, dizia que os dragões fugiriam para longe ao ouvirem-na rugir, e desafiara a paciência de seu pai tantas vezes que Jaime temia que um dia Tywin Lannister perdesse as estribeiras e espancasse sua irmã até a morte.

\- Colocar fogo naquele trigo idiota.- Ela saiu pela porta, com a tocha em uma das mãos e a adaga em outra.- Seja lá quem estiver se escondendo ali, terá que sair.

O problema de Cersei era exatamente aquele. Seu emocional instável. De insatisfação,ambição e rancor, que a levavam a estratégias funcionais e infalíveis , Cersei caia em uma sopa venenosa de ódio , impulsividade e rugidos irracionais de um animal ,que era a receita perfeita para que sua irmã perdesse a cabeça em todos os sentidos do dia havia passado muito perto dela. Pensou que sua gemia tivesse aprendido a lição e refletido o suficiente enquanto seu cabelo voltava a crescer.

\- Cersei! - Jaime correu atrás dela, em uma mistura de ódio e preocupação dos quais ele mesmo não conseguia estabelecer uma constante.

\- Você sabe que alguma coisa aqui está errada. Sabe que tem alguma coisa ali! - Disse Cersei, sem interromper o passo. - Será que não é capaz de admitir isso?

\- Tem crianças rindo nas proximidades. Coisa que só se escutava nos períodos de paz. - Jaime tentou convence-la de que estava tudo bem, agarrando-lhe o braço outra vez e a fazendo parar.

\- Exatamente. - Ela se virou para ele, sem largar a tocha ou puxar o braço para longe.

Jaime sentiu novamente o choque do silêncio que reinava no vilarejo e o cheiro de trigo. Ele nunca dava muita atenção ao cheiro de trigo, sequer pensava nele, até cruzar aquela plantação infernal com Cersei.

Mas, de alguma forma, aquele cheiro era diferente do que ele sentira vir dos armazém de Porto Real e das Cozinhas em Rochedo Casterly. Podiam dizer o que bem entendessem a respeito daquele campo de trigo, mas deveria haver quase um perfume no ar quando a plantação chega em seu tempo de colheita. Não de perfume como o que a pele de Cersei emitia, é claro, mas algo que a brisa do entardecer de primavera o trazia dos campos recém-arados. Era um cheiro que suscitava associações agradáveis. Significava que o inverno se fora definitivamente. Significava paz nos 7 reinos e vida até para os mais miseráveis plebeus. Na mente de Jaime, era um cheiro irremediávelmente ligado a outros odores que eram perfumes: capim novo, trevos, terra fresca, malva, corniso.

Ali, porém, havia algo diferente. O cheiro era parecido, mas não o mesmo. Havia um traço doce, enjoativo. Quase um cheiro de morte que se sentia nos campos dos arredores de Winterfell.

Cersei continuava a fita-lo , calada.

\- Largue isso - disse ele, em relação a tocha.

\- Não - replicou ela sem desviar o olhar.

\- Acha mesmo que terá tempo de incendiar quem quer que esteja escondido, se é que existe alguém, naquele campo de trigo ? - Ele disse ,ríspido. - Terá ganhado uma flexa no meio da testa, antes mesmo de encostar o fogo na plantação.

Ela pareceu pensar durante um tempo, antes de jogar a tocha no chão e apaga-la com o pé, e então seguir Jaime sem mais dizeres.

Continuaram andando ao longo da praça até atingirem as portas de um Tempo dos quase do tamanho do septo em porto Real, e parecia mais bem cuidado que todo o resto da cidade. Jaime acelerou o passo e começou a entrar no local.

\- Que está fazendo? - Questionou Cersei, em uma voz inconformada .

\- Vou entrar e dar uma espiada - respondeu Jaime. - É o único lugar na cidade que não

parece estar totalmente coberto por uma camada de poeira de 100 anos. E tem várias saídas, 7 delas, para o caso de precisarmos fugir. Um bom lugar para passarmos a noite.

Ela não sorriu, seus olhos tremiam:

\- Não vou com você. Ai não.- Ela balbuciou. - Tem alguma coisa ai, eu sei.

\- Muito bem. Como queira,minha rainha.- Jaime deu as costas irritado . Foi um erro. Eu devia tê-la deixado morrer quando tive a chance.

\- Será que não podemos apenas ir embora daqui?- E para a surpresa de Jaime, ouviu a Lannister ceder em lágrimas, como uma criança assustada.

\- Será só um minuto. - Ele falou, antes de entrar no septo, tentando segurar seus impulsos de abraça-la ou esbofeteá-la, não sabia qual dos dois viria primeiro. - Venha até a porta pelo menos, não precisa entrar.

Cersei caminhou com ele até a entrada, apreensiva. - Se você desaparecer ai dentro, eu ...

\- Não precisa morrer por mim.- Ele deu de ombros.- Eu não morreria por você,como já sabe.

\- Não precisava fazer isso - disse ela, chorando. - Volte aqui, armamos um acampamento no meio da praça e...

\- Não - replicou ele, lançando-lhe um sorriso duro e inexpressivo. - Nada disso.

\- Por favor,Jaime!Tem alguma coisa ali dentro. Eu sei. - Cersei estendeu a mão, suplicante . - Se entrar lá, você vai morrer.

\- Oh, Cersei.- Jaime zombou. - Que honra receber suas falsas preocupações. - Quis apanhar o pescoço da irmã e esmaga-lo. Ela não tinha o direito de continuar fingido que se importava, e ele não queria correr o risco de acreditar nela outra vez.

Ele entrou no Septo.

\- Por favor, Jaime! -Ela berrou , escorregando-se nos degraus da entrada, parando sob seus joelhos . - Escute... Podemos voltar um pouco e seguir para o Oeste, pegar um barco em Cabo da Fúria...Nós..- Mas Jaime continuou a entrar no Septo, sem olhar para trás- Jaime! Não me deixe! Por Favor!Eu não posso perder você outra vez, Jaim...

Jaime se irritou, voltou atrás , assistindo o rosto de Cersei se tornar esperançoso,... e então se transformar em desespero ,mais uma vez, quando ele bateu as portas do Septo diante de seus olhos assustados, enquanto ela gritava seu nome. Tão irracional.

Recostou-se na porta fechada por um instante, os polegares comprimidos contra os olhos fechados. Cersei esmurrava a madeira da grande porta, gritando .

Virou-se e caminhou pelas pedras além das portas do septo. Dois ou três minutos, apenas uma olhadela, e voltaria para buscar a desnecessária Cersei Lannister.

Ele entrou num vestíbulo tão fresco que chegava a causar arrepios de frio maiores que o tempo do lado de fora estava a causar. Seus olhos demoraram um instante para se acostumarem à penumbra. Encontrou uma tocha e a acendeu com as pedras de faiscar que tinha no bolso.

A primeira coisa que Jaime notou foi uma pilha de esculturas de madeira, no canto mais

afastado, empoeiradas e misturadas a esmo. Pareciam tão velhas e esquecidas quanto o

a tapeçaria da torre, ao contrário do resto do vestíbulo, que estava limpo e arrumado.

Seja lá quem tivesse arrumado o lugar, decidiu tirar as esculturas dos 7 deuses de seus pedestais e jogá-las num canto para apodrecer , como se fossem lixo.

Se aquilo não era mais um tempo dos 7, que espécie de templo era agora? E quem o estava limpando ? Por alguma razão, aquele indagar provocou em Jaime um arrepio de medo .

O Lannister afastou o pensamento com um sacolejão e passou pela dupla porta interna. Agora,encontrava-se no fundo do septo propriamente dito. Ao olhar para o espaço, sentiu o medo se fechar sobre o coração e aperta-lo com força. Prendeu a respiração, emitindo um som alto no carregado silêncio que ali reinava.

O espaço atrás do púlpito era dominado por um gigantesco retrato do Estranho e Jaime

pensou- Se nada nesta cidade levou Cersei à loucura total, isto levaria.

O Estranho não deveria ter um rosto, mas o que estava ali só poderia ser reconhecido como tal . Seus dentes afiados como os de um tubarão. Olhos grandes e fixos; brilhantes e escuros como o de uma aranha . Em cada uma das pupilas, alguém (um pecador, presumívelmente) se afogava num lago de fogo. Entretanto, a coisa mais esquisita era o fato de que a pele do estranho,cuja cabeça tinha formato humano, era em tons bege claros que,se examinados com mais atenção, revelavam-se como um emaranhado de grãos de trigo . O quadro fora toscamente pintado, mas era eficaz. Parecia um mural de estória, desenhado por uma criança talentosa: Um Estranho assustador, monstruoso, capaz de imolar seu rebanho em sacrifício, sempre que assim desejasse.

Em frente à fileira esquerda de bancos estava uma arpa gigantesca e Jaime, a princípio,

não conseguiu perceber o que havia de errado nela. Caminhou ao longo da fileira de

bancos e viu, com crescente pavor, que as cordas tinham sido arrancadas, as bordas quebradas e a base... infesta com ramas de trigo seco. Acima da arpa, uma

placa cuidadosamente entalhada em madeira dizia: NÃO FAZEI MÚSICA SENÃO COM A

BOCA HUMANA, DISSE O SENHOR DEUS.

Cersei tinha razão: havia algo terrívelmente errado ali. Jaime debateu consigo mesmo a

ideia de voltar para sua irmã sem continuar a exploração do local e sair do vilarejo o mais

rápido possível , tomar o caminho para Cabo da Fúria. Mas a ideia o irritava. Cersei merecia um pouco mais de sofrimento, antes que ele voltasse e admitisse que ela tinha razão desde o início.

Voltaria dentro de um ou dois minutos.

Encaminhou-se para o púlpito, pensando que cavaleiros andantes e fugitivos de guerra deviam atravessar aquele vilarejo o tempo todo. Nenhuma patrulha legítima havia passado no lugar, durante 100 anos, mas não era como se ouvesse um motivo para isso. Eles simplesmente não passaram .

Mas quando ele cortara a garganta do Rei Louco, Westeros fora varrido de cima a baixo, na procura de qualquer sombra de Targaryens. Logo, Todos aqueles brasões no vilarejo pareciam algo impossível...

Falhas daquele tipo deviam acontecer de vez em quando, não ? Afinal, 3 Targaryens haviam escapado, mesmo com a tal varredura, até onde Jaime sabia.

Mesmo assim, o Lannister estava arrepiado.

Subiu os sete degraus atapetados que levavam ao púlpito e olhou para os bancos

vazios que pareciam brilhar na penumbra. Teve a impressão de sentir o peso daqueles

olhos medonhos do Retrato Estranho às suas costas.

Sobre a estante do púlpito estava um grande livro aberto em um capítulo qualquer.

Jaime baixou os olhos e leu um rabisco feito no canto da página "Então, respondendo o Senhor a Jobhe, do meio de um redemoinho, disse: Quem é este, que mistura conselhos com palavras ignorantes?... Onde estavas tu quando eu lançava os alicerces da terra? Dize-mo, se é que tens inteligência".

O Lannister folheou as páginas do livro, que produziram um som seco e sussurrante no

silêncio - o som que os espíritos produziriam, se realmente existissem. E, num lugar

como aquele, Jaime quase conseguia acreditar em tais existências . Pedaços do livro tinham sido arrancados. A maior parte deles, quase todas as páginas de... ''A estrela de Sete Pontas'' ,ele enfim reconheceu o livro.

Jaime estava prestes a descer do púlpito quando viu outro livro na prateleira inferior e o

apanhou, julgando que talvez fosse o registro de casamentos, batizados e óbitos no septo.

Fez uma careta ao ver as palavras estampadas na capa, gravadas em dourado por mãos

inexperientes: ASSIM? QUE OS INÍQUOS SEJAM CEIFADOS PARA QUE O SOLO

VOLTE A SER FÉRTIL, DISSE O SENHOR DEUS.

Abriu o livro na primeira página larga, pautada. Viu imediatamente que a caligrafia era

de uma criança. Embora não existissem erros de ortografia, a letra era grande e infantil,

mais desenhada do que propriamente escrita. A primeira coluna dizia:

Amos (Richard), 19 dias de seu nome

Isaac (William), 19 dias de seu nome

Kirk (George),19 dias de seu nome

Wells (Robert), 19 dias de seu nome

Hollis (Edward), 19 dias de seu nome

Franzindo a testa, Jaime continuou virando as páginas. A três quartos do fim, as colunas

duplas terminavam bruscamente:

Stigman (Donna), 19 dias de seu nome

Mose (Henry) ,jovem

Malachi (Craig),jovem

O último registro no livro era de Clawson (Sany),jovem.

Jaime olhou para a prateleira onde pegara o livro e apanhou mais dois. O primeiro trazia a mesma frase QUE OS INÍQUOS SEJAM CEIFADOS... e continuava o mesmo registro. No

início do último inverno, ele encontrou Gilman (Clayton),jovem e o

registro seguinte era de Tobin, jovem. Sem segundo nome entre parênteses.

O terceiro livro estava em branco.

De pé no púlpito, Jaime refletiu a respeito.

Algo ocorrera ali. Algo relacionado com religião, trigo... e crianças.

Talvez eles fossem arrebatados por uma mania religiosa. Sós, totalmente isolados do resto do Mundo por centenas de quadrados de trigo farfalhantes. Sozinhos sob o céu azul. Sob o olhar vigilante de um Deus, um tipo de Estranho , um Deus do trigo, envelhecido, alienado, faminto.

Jaime sentiu um arrepio espalhar-se pelo corpo.

Cersei , deixe-me contar uma estória. Bem, Cersei, o que aconteceu - não ria.- Jaime falou consigo mesmo, paralisado diante de sua conclusão - É que as crianças dessa cidade tornaram-se religiosas e mataram os ao que Tommen tentou fazer com você...Oh ,espere, mas eles mataram todos. Todos os adultos. Não é uma graça?. Os pais nem suspeitaram, até o momento em que seus filhos lhes apunhalara em suas camas... Por quê, Cersei? Por causa do trigo... Talvez o trigo estivesse morrendo. Talvez o inverno ... Mas eles não sabiam, Cersei. Eles não sabiam que o inverno estava chegando. Talvez eles tivessem a ideia de que o trigo estava morrendo por causa do excesso de pecados... Não havia sacrifícios suficientes...Eles estavam com fome... E eles faríam sacrifícios. Para o Deus Estranho... E de algum modo, Cersei, não tenho muita certeza de como, de algum modo eles decidiram que dezenove anos seria a idade máxima que viveriam.

Jaime passou a língua nos lábios, que estavam secos.

Talvez aquelas mesmas crianças estivessem lá fora. Em algum lugar.

\- Sete infernos - Soprou Jaime ,no silêncio da igreja.

\- Jaime! - E foi então que o Lannister voltou a dar atenção aos gritos de sua irmã.

O cavaleiro saltou do púlpito e correu pela alameda central do Septo. Escancarou a porta do

vestíbulo, saindo para a luz da lua.

Cersei estava correndo na praça, ambas as mãos apertadas na adaga,a cabeça girando desvairadamente de um lado para outro, seus cabelos curtos e dourados balançando.

As crianças chegavam de todos os lados. Algumas riam alegremente.

Empunhavam facas, machadinhas, martelos, espadas, pedras. Uma menina, talvez com

oito anos de idade, belos cabelos prateados e longos , brandia uma foice .

Jaime sentiu um desespero que jamais presenciara antes. Pensou em levar a mão até a espada, mas seus músculos estavam petrificados. Mal conseguia gritar o nome de Cersei.

Foi um erro.

Vinham das ruas transversais, do gramado seco da praça, através de portões e cercas. Algumas delas olhavam com indiferença para Jaime, em choque nos degraus do septo, e outras se cutucavam, apontavam e sorriam... o doce sorriso das crianças.

As meninas usavam vestidos longos de lã marrom . Os meninos, vestidos como septões sombrios, estavam todos de preto e usavam chapéus de copas arredondadas , altivas. Vinham numa torrente em direção ao Cersei, atravessando a praça da cidade, andando pelos gramados; uns poucos atravessaram o jardim diante do septo. Um ou dois quase ao alcance da mão de Jaime.

Foi quando ele acordou, sacando a espada e correndo na direção de Cersei.

\- A adaga! - Berrou o Lannister. - Cersei!

Mas ela estava em pânico, talvez pensando em cortar a própria garganta antes que aquelas crianças conseguissem tocar nela . Duvidava até mesmo que ela conseguisse escutá-lo por detrás das ondas infantis que se fechavam ao redor de sua irmã.

As crianças convergiram sobre Cersei. Tocando-a, jogando-a no chão. Os machados, machadinhas e pedaços de cadeira começaram a subir e descer. Jaime tentou correr mais rápido, mas era inútil

Deuses, estarei mesmo vendo isso? Jaime pensou ,cruzando a praça . Ele viu o sangue de Cersei começar a escorrer pelo gramado seco. Vermelho carmesim. Brilhante a luz da lua. Como os cabelos de Cersei que eram puxados por dedinhos minúsculos .E como os olhos de Cersei, reluzentes em agonia, sem direção .

Facas furaram o corpo da Lannister, enquanto ela gritava e gritava. Crianças desorientadas não sabiam dar golpes de misericórdia. Por que Cersei tinha que correr para tão longe ?

Cersei mexia-se loucamente, tentando apunhalar as crianças com a adaga mediocre. Um último grito escapou de seus lábios e depois, cessou por completo.

Jaime correu pelas pedras em direção a Cersei, quase caindo. Foi um erro. Foi um erro. Cersei ,me perdoe, foi um erro.

Um deles, um rapaz com cerca de dezesseis anos, cabelos ruivos compridos escorrendo por baixo do chapéu parou diante dele. O fazia lembrar de Robb Stark. Malditos Stark. Foram eles, Não foi culpa minha Cersei,Eles nos separaram, Eles...

O garoto ruivo voltou-se para o Lannister com um gesto quase despreocupado .Algo brilhou no ar.

O braço de Jaime foi puxado para trás e, por instante, ele teve a impressão absurda de haver levado um murro à distância. Então, sentiu a dor. Como uma espécie de espante estúpido, examinou o braço. Uma faca branca, feita com o osso de algum animal, estava ali cravado como uma sangue-suga inconveniente. A manga de sua camisa tornar-se vermelha. Eu deveria ter partido de armadura...Eu deveria posto Cersei em uma armadura...Eu.. Jaime fitou a faca por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, tentando entender . Eu e Cersei iramos nos casar em Dorne...Eu e Cersei.

Quando ergueu o olhar, o rapaz de cabelos ruivos estava quase sobre ele. Sorria,

confiante.

\- Filho da puta! - disse Jaime com voz engasgada pelo choque.

\- Entregue a alma a Deus porque logo estarás diante do Seu trono- Disse o rapaz ruivo,

tentando cravar as unhas no olhos de Jaime.

O cavaleiro recuou, cortando a cabeça do rapaz fora com sua espada. Aço valeriano, muito bom aço, Ned Stark. O jorro de sangue foi imediato, enorme. Jaime ficou coberto pelo líquido viscoso.

Os outros olhavam,aturdidos.

Isso não fazia parte do plano, pensou Jaime, aparvalhado. Cersei e eu, nós éramos o

plano.

O corpo descabeçado do rapaz caiu de joelhos em um som abafado.

A cabeça olhou um momento para Jaime, logo mais morta e incapacitada.

Se ao menos eu tivesse feito a mesma coisa com a cabeça de Robb Stark

Um leve som suspirante partiu das crianças reunidas em torno de Cersei.

Olhavam para o Lannister e este os encarava, perguntando-se qual das cabeças infantis deveria cortar primeiro. Eram 40 crianças ? 40 crianças fizeram aquilo com sua querida irmã. Que fossem então 40 cabeças a rolar. ..

E foi então que Jaime percebeu . Cersei desaparecera.

\- Onde está ela? - perguntou o Lannister. - Para onde vocês a levaram?

Um dos rapazes ergueu uma faca de caça manchada com sangue brilhante e fez o gesto de degolar o próprio pescoço. Sorriu. Foi a única resposta.

De algum lugar no fundo do grupo, a voz de um rapaz mais velho disse mansamente:

\- Agarrem-no.

Os rapazes começaram a avançar sobre Jaime. Este recuou cortou suas cabelas. Eles avançaram mais depressa. Jaime se viu obrigado a recuar. Eram mais de 40, eram muito mais de 40. E continuavam chegando e chegando, mais e mais...

A lua projetava as sombras escuras dos jovens no gramado seco em frente ao septo

Jaime viu-se diante de centenas de crianças,talvez milhares, mais do que uma espada em uma mão ruim poderia dar conta. O Lannister virou-se e correu.

\- Matem-no! - berrou alguém.

E partiram atrás dele.

Jaime correu, mas não às cegas. Contornou a Torre - não adiantaria esconder-se

ali; eles o encurralaríam como a um rato - e continuou correndo por uma das ruas,

que se abria na praça e tornava a ser a estrada dois quarteirões adiante. Se ao menos ele

tivesse dado ouvido Cersei, estaríam ambos agora naquela estrada, fazendo caminho para Cabo da Fúria. Chegaríam logo a Dorne e se casaríam.

Continuou correndo, sem olhar para trás, até chegar aos campos de trigo, que fechavam-se sobre as margens da estrada, uma imensa onda bege de trigo.

Jaime continuou correndo. Já estava sem fôlego e o ferimento no braço começava a doer. Deixava atrás de si um rastro de sangue. Enquanto corria, rasgou uma tira de sua camisa e começou a amarrar seu ferimento, de forma desajeitada.

Cersei poderia fazer meus curativos, quando chegarmos juntos a Dorne- Ele mentiu a si mesmo.

Jaime corria. A respiração produzia um ruído áspero na garganta cada vez mais seca e quente. O braço começou a latejar com força. Uma parte mordaz de sua mente perguntava se ele seria capaz de correr todo o caminho até Ponta Tempestade.

Corria. Podia ouvi-los no seu encalço, quinze anos mais jovens e mais velozes,

ganhando terreno. Os pés deles faziam barulho no solo. Soltavam berros e

gritavam uns para os outros. Divertem-se , refletiu Jaime desarticuladamente. Falarão no assunto durante anos.

O Lannister correu.

Passou correndo pela taberna onde Cersei queria ter entrado. Se eu a tivesse escutado. Se eu a tivesse escutado desde o início ...

A respiração arquejava e rugia no peito. A estrada acabou sob seus pés. E agora, restava apenas uma coisa a fazer, uma única oportunidade para ganhar deles e escapar com vida. As casas tinham ficado para trás, o vilarejo terminara. O trigo surgira como uma suave onda bege às beiras da estrada. As folhas pálidas, semelhantes a adagas, farfalhavam mansamente. Lá dentro seria profundo e fresco, à sombra dos pés de trigo enfileirados, da altura de um homem.

Jaime penetrou no campo de trigo e este se fechou às suas costas como as ondas de um mar de ossos, tragando-o. Ocultando-o. Sentiu-se invadido por um repentino e totalmente inesperado alívio e, ao mesmo tempo, recuperou o fôlego. Seus pulmões, que pareciam à beira da exaustão, deram a impressão de se dilatarem, fornecendo-lhe mais oxigênio.

Ele correu diretamente pela primeira fileira em que entrara, com a cabeça encolhida, os ombros largos roçando nas folhas e fazendo-as tremerem. Vinte metros mais adiante, virou à direita, novamente em sentido paralelo à estrada, e continuou a correr, mantendo-se abaixado a fim de que eles não pudessem ver seus cabelos loiros entre os pendões do trigo. Dobrou de volta na direção da estrada por alguns instantes, atravessando novas fileiras e depois virou as costas para a estrada, pulando aleatoriamente de fileira para fileira, sempre embrenhando-se cada vez mais nos campos de trigo.

No mais tardar, caiu de joelhos e encostou a testa no solo. Só conseguia ouvir a própria

respiração arquejante e o pensamento que se repetia em sua cabeça era: Oh, Cersei. Me perdoe.

E então podia escutá-los outra vez. Podia escutá-los, gritando uns para os outros, em alguns casos esbarrando-se ("Ei, esta fileira é minha!"), e aqueles sons lhe deram coragem. Achavam-se bem à sua esquerda e pareciam muito mal organizados.

Jaime retirou o lenço, dobrou-o e tornou a colocá-lo após examinar o ferimento. O sangue

parecia ter parado de escorrer, a despeito do esforço que ele despendera.

Descansou por mais alguns instantes e, de repente, percebeu que se sentia bem,

fisicamente melhor do que se sentia há anos... a não ser pelo latejar do braço. Sentia-se

bem excitado e subitamente capaz de enfrentar um problema .

Cersei virá a me odiar quando lhe contar isso. Ele então se culpou. Sua vida corria perigo mortal e sua querida irmã fora sequestrada. Tentou relembrar o rosto de Cersei e dissipar em parte aquela estranha sensação de bem-estar, mas a fisionomia dela se recusava a aparecer. O que surgiu foi o rapaz ruivo que se parecia com Robb Stark.

Deu-se conta do aroma do trigo nas narinas, cercando-o por todos os lados. O vento no topo dos pés de trigo produzia um som semelhante ao de vozes. Calmante. O que quer que tivesse sido perpetrado em nome do trigo, este agora era seu protetor.

Mas eles se apróximavam.

Correndo abaixado, Jaime seguiu pela fileira em que se encontrava, dobrou à direita, voltou em direção à estrada e, depois, tornou a atravessar outras fileiras em sentido paralelo a mesma estrada. Tentou manter as vozes sempre à sua esquerda, mas à medida que a noite avançava, isto se tornou cada vez mais difícil. As vozes ficaram longínquas e, por vezes, o farfalhar do trigo abafava-as por completo. Jaime corria, parava para escutar, tornava a correr.

Quando ele parou, muito mais tarde, o sol começava a nascer sobre os campos à sua esquerda, vermelho e inflamado. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, escutando. Com a apróximação do pôr-do-sol,o vento cessara por completo e os campos de trigo estava imóvel, exalando seu aroma de crescimento no ar . Se eles ainda estivessem na plantação, achavam-se muito distantes ou simplesmente quietos, à escuta. Contudo, Jaime Lannister não acreditava que um bando de garotos, mesmo loucos, fosse capaz de se manter silencioso durante tanto tempo. Desconfiava de que eles tinham feito a coisa mais infantil, a despeito das consequências que pudessem sofrer: haviam abandonado a caçada humana e voltado para casa.

Jaime virou-se para o sol nascente e começou a andar. Se caminhasse em diagonal através dos campos de trigo sempre mantendo o sol à sua frente, devia chegar a nascente do rio do Vargo, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

A dor no braço transformara-se num latejar que era quase agradável e a sensação de bem-estar ainda não o abandonara. Decidiu que enquanto estivesse ali permitiria que a sensação de bem-estar continuasse a existir sem remorsos. O remorso retornaria quando ele fosse obrigado a encarar os Martell e explicar como sua irmã desaparecera na estrada, e de como precisava de um exercito para resgatar Cersei das mãos de crianças com rostos de Stark . Mas isso podia esperar.

Caminhou através dos campos de trigo, refletindo que jamais se sentira tão agudamente alerta,nem mesmo durante as batalhas e disputas que enfrentara.

O dia correu mais rápido do que Jaime conseguira perceber. Logo o sol não passava de um semicírculo espiando por cima do horizonte e o Lannister tornou a parar, seu novo sentido de alerta assumindo um padrão de percepção que não lhe agradava. Era vagamente... era vagamente amedrontador de noite.

Inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

Os campos de trigo cantavam outra vez.

Havia algum tempo que Jaime percebera outra coisa, mas ele a tinha associado com outro fato. O ventos do inverno haviam cessado. Como é possível que se mexa ?

Olhou desconfiadamente em volta, quase esperando ver os meninos sorridentes vestidos de septões esgueirando-se por entre os pés de trigo, empunhando suas facas. Nada disso. O som farfalhante continuava. A esquerda.

O cavaleiro começou a andar naquela direção, não mais precisando atravessar as fileiras de pés de trigo. Aquela fileira o levava na direção que ele desejava, naturalmente. A fileira terminava lá adiante, não terminava?

Não.

A fileira desembocava numa espécie de clareira. O farfalhar vinha dali.

Jaime parou, repentinamente amedrontado.

O cheiro de trigo era bastante forte para ser sufocante. As fileiras da plantação conservavam o frio por algum motivo irracional e o Lannister se deu conta de que não sentia mais a ponta de seus dedos, ou de seu nariz.

Coberto de palha e de fios sedosos de pendões de trigo. Os insetos deveriam estar atacando em massa... mas não estavam.

Ficou imóvel, fitando o local onde o campo de trigo se abria no que aparentava ser um amplo círculo de terra nua.

Ali não havia micuins, nem mosquitos, nem qualquer outro tipo de inseto - o que ele e

Cersei costumavam chamar de "mini dragões" nos tempos de criança, lembrou-se

ele com repentina e inesperada nostalgia. E não avistara um único corvo.

Não é esquisito? Pensou que aquele corvo gigantesco empoleirado no tripé de madeira se alimentasse daquela plantação .

À última luz do dia, observou atentamente a fileira de pés de trigo à sua esquerda e

reparou que cada folha e talo eram perfeitos, o que simplesmente não era possível.

Nenhum vestígio de ferrugem ou outra praga. Nenhuma folha roída, nenhum ovo de

lagarta, nenhum buraco de animal, nenhum...

Esbugalhou os olhos.

Deuses, não há grama. Nem uma só folha. A intervalos de quarenta e cinco centímetros os pés de trigo brotavam da terra. Nenhum capim, tiririca, estramônio, ou qualquer outra erva daninha.

Nada.

Jaime ergueu a cabeça, os olhos muito abertos. A luz no oeste estava sumindo. As nuvens

acumuladas tinham-se afastado. Abaixo delas, a luminosidade dourada assumira tons

rosados e amarelo-escuro. Logo escureceria.

Era tempo de ir à clareira na plantação e verificar o que lá existia. Não fora este o planto,

desde o início? Durante todo o tempo em que julgara estar voltando à estrada, não vinha

sendo conduzido àquele local?

Sentindo o medo na barriga, seguiu ao longo da fileira e parou na orla da clareira. Havia

luz suficiente para que ele visse o que lá estava.

Não conseguiu gritar. Teve a impressão de que não lhe restava ar nos pulmões. Cambaleou sobre pernas que pareciam feitas de galhos rachados. Lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos.

\- Cersei - sussurrou. - Oh, Cersei...

Ela fora colocada num pau transversal, como um medonho troféu de caça, os braços

amarrados pelos pulsos e as pernas pelos tornozelos com fios de corda comum, que

poderia ser comprado em qualquer armazém ou feira de Porto Real por uma ou duas moedas de cobre.

Os olhos,seus lindos olhos de fogo-vivo, tinham sido arrancados e as órbitas estavam cheias com sedosos fiapos trigo. As mandíbulas escancaradas num grito silencioso, a boca cheia de grãos de trigo.

Foi então que O Lannister o ouviu chegando. Não as crianças, mas algo muito maior, avançando através do campo de trigo em direção à clareira. Não, não eram as crianças. As crianças não se aventuraríam no campo de trigo naquela noite. Aquele era um lugar sagrado, o lugar onde seu Deus Estranho morava.

Num movimento trêmulo, Jaime virou-se para fugir. A fileira pela qual ele entrara na

clareira desaparecera. Fechada. Todas as fileiras estavam fechadas. O Lannister podia ouvi-lo

chegar, abrindo caminho por entre os pés de trigo. Sentiu-se dominado por êxtase de

terror supersticioso. Ele está chegando, Cersei. Os pés de trigo no lado oposto da clareira

tinham escurecido subitamente, como se cobertos por uma sombra gigantesca.

Chegando, Cersei. O Deus Estranho.

Ele começou a entrar na clareira.

Jaime viu algo imenso, que se erguia para o céu... Asas monstruosas, o corpo cheio de escamas douradas, olhos terríveis e gigantescos. Algo que cheirava como palha de trigo seca guardada durante anos num celeiro, misturado com sangue fresco e carne queimada.

'Fogo e Sangue' - O Lannister ouviu o Rei Louco sussurrar mais uma vez em seu ouvido.

Jaime começou a gritar. Mas não gritou por muito tempo.

...

Tobin.

Algum tempo depois, uma enorme lua cheia alaranjada subiu no horizonte.

As crianças do campo de trigo reuniram-se no centro da clareira durante o dia, olhando para as duas piras de copos queimados... Aquelas cinzas não eram parte da terra. Mas seriam ,no devido tempo. E ali, no centro do campo de trigo, não havia outra coisa senão tempo.

\- Ouçam: tive um sonho durante a noite e o Senhor me mostrou tudo isto.-

Todos olharam com espanto e temor para Isaac, até mesmo Malachi. Isaac tinha apenas

nove anos, mas fora o Vidente desde que o trigo levara Hollis, um ano atrás. Hollis

completou dezenove anos e entrou na plantação no dia de seu nome, na hora em

que o crepúsculo vinha descendo sobre os frutos do verão.

Agora, o rostinho muito sério sob o chapéu , Isaac prosseguiu:

\- E no meu sonho o Senhor era uma sombra que voava pelos céus e falou

comigo em palavras que usava com nossos irmãos mais velhos, há muitos anos. Está

muito aborrecido com este sacrifício.

Os jovens emitiram um som suspirando, soluçante e olharam para a muralha bege que

os rodeava.

\- E o Senhor falou: E não vos dei um lugar de matar, para que lá imolasses o sacrifício?

E não vos mostrei meus favores? Mas este homem blasfemou contra mim e eu mesmo

completei o sacrifício.

Os jovens sussurravam, entreolhando-se nervosamente.

\- Portanto, agora fica a Idade do Favor baixada de dezenove plantios e colheitas para

dezoito - prosseguiu Isaac, implacável. - Não obstante, sede férteis e vos multiplicai

como o trigo se multiplica, para que meu favor vos seja mostrado e esteja convosco.

Isaac calou-se.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Malachi e Joseph, os dois únicos componentes do

grupo que tinham dezoito anos. Havia outros na cidade, talvez vinte no total.

Aguardaram para ouvir o que diria a Malachi, Malachi que liderara a caçada contra

Japhet, que para sempre seria conhecido por Ahaz, amaldiçoado por Deus. Malachi

cortara o pescoço de Ahaz e o jogara para fora do milharal de modo que o corpo pútrido

não poluísse ou empesteasse o trigo.

\- Obedeço a palavra de Deus - declarou Malachi.

O campo de trigo pareceu suspirar em sinal de aprovação.

E naquela noite, todos os que tinham acima da Idade do Favor penetraram

silenciosamente na plantação e foram à clareira, para ganharem a continuidade do favor

do Senhor Deus.

\- Adeus, Malachi - gritou Tobin, acenando desconsoladamente.

Tinha o ventre crescido com o filho de Malachi e as lágrimas lhe escorriam

silenciosamente pelo rosto.

Malachi não voltou. Mantinha as costas eretas. O campo de trigo o tragou.

Tobin deu meia-volta, ainda chorando. Seus cabelos prateados grudavam-lhe no rosto e seus olhos purpuras ardiam pelo excesso de uso. Criara um ódio secreto pelo trigo e às vezes sonhava em entrar nele segurando uma tocha acesa em cada mão quando chegasse o

inverno e os talos estivessem mortos, explosivamente combustíveis. Mas

também o temia. Lá fora, à noite, algo vagava e via tudo... até mesmo os segredos

guardados pelos corações humanos.

O crepúsculo se transformou em noite. Ao redor do Vilarejo o campo de trigo farfalhava e

sussurrava bem baixinho. Deus estava muito satisfeito.

...

Nota do ''Adaptador'' :

Escrevi isso em duas madrugadas . (Ok . ''ESCREVI'', com muitas aspas.), então é muito ,MUITO ,provável que o leitor tenha esbarrado com erros grotescos e inexplicáveis de coesão ,coerência e ortografia . Diante da possibilidade, segue meu pedido de desculpas por ferir seus olhos.(Ainda que meu pedido esteja ferindo seus olhos também.)

Caso tenha apreciado minha tentativa de divertimento, apesar de todos os defeitos inclusos, aqui estão alguns lugares onde você pode encontrar mais de minhas ''adaptações'' e ''tentativas'' de contos e livros :

. /

. ?id=100009299445820

Aceito Reviews...Imploro por elas.

N.G. Lukina


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jaime**_

O cavaleiro saltou do púlpito e correu pela alameda central do Septo. Escancarou a porta do vestíbulo, saindo para a luz da lua.

Cersei estava correndo na praça, ambas as mãos apertadas na adaga,a cabeça girando desvairadamente de um lado para outro, seus cabelos curtos e dourados balançando.

As crianças chegavam de todos os lados. Algumas riam alegremente. Empunhavam facas, machadinhas, martelos, espadas, pedras. Uma menina, talvez com

14 anos de idade, belos cabelos prateados e longos , brandia uma foice .

Jaime sentiu um desespero que jamais presenciara antes. Pensou em levar a mão até a espada, mas seus músculos estavam petrificados. Mal conseguia gritar o nome de Cersei.

_Foi um erro._

Vinham das ruas transversais, do gramado seco da praça, através de portões e cercas. Algumas delas olhavam com indiferença para Jaime, em choque nos degraus do septo, e outras se cutucavam, apontavam e sorriam... o doce sorriso das crianças.

As meninas usavam vestidos longos de lã marrom . Os meninos, vestidos como septões sombrios, estavam todos de preto e usavam elmos da mesma cor,aço negro como a mais profunda escuridão. Vinham numa torrente em direção ao Cersei, atravessando a praça da cidade, andando pelos gramados; uns poucos atravessaram o jardim diante do septo. Um ou dois quase ao alcance da mão de Jaime.

Foi quando ele acordou, sacando a espada e correndo na direção de sua irmã.

\- A adaga! - Berrou o Lannister. - Cersei!

Mas ela estava em pânico, talvez pensando em cortar a própria garganta antes que aquelas crianças conseguissem tocar nela . Duvidava até mesmo que ela conseguisse escutá-lo por detrás das ondas infantis que se a fechavam.

As crianças convergiram sobre Cersei. Tocando-a, jogando-a no chão. Os machados, machadinhas e pedaços de cadeira começaram a subir e descer. Jaime tentou correr mais rápido, mas era inútil .

_Deuses, estarei mesmo vendo isso?_ Jaime pensou ,cruzando a praça . Ele viu o sangue de Cersei começar a escorrer pelo gramado seco. Vermelho carmesim. Brilhante a luz da lua. Como os cabelos de Cersei que eram puxados por dedinhos minúsculos .E como os olhos de Cersei, reluzentes em agonia, sem direção.

Facas furaram o corpo da Lannister, enquanto ela gritava e gritava. Crianças desorientadas não sabiam dar golpes de misericórdia. Por que Cersei tinha que correr para tão longe ?

Cersei mexia-se loucamente, tentando apunhalar as crianças com a adaga mediócre. Um último grito escapou de seus lábios e depois, cessou por completo.

Jaime correu pelas pedras em direção a Cersei, quase caindo. _Foi um erro. Foi um erro. Cersei ,me perdoe, foi um erro._

Um deles surgiu a sua frente, um rapaz com cerca de dezesseis anos, cabelos ruivos compridos escorrendo por baixo do chapéu parou diante dele. O fazia lembrar de Robb Stark. _Malditos Stark. Foram eles, Não foi culpa minha Cersei,Eles nos separaram, Eles..._

O garoto ruivo voltou-se para o Lannister com um gesto quase despreocupado .Algo brilhou no ar.

O braço de Jaime foi puxado para trás e, por instante, ele teve a impressão absurda de haver levado um murro à distância. Então, sentiu a dor. Como uma espécie de espante estúpido, examinou o braço. Uma faca branca, feita com o osso de algum animal, estava ali cravado como uma sangue-suga inconveniente. A manga de sua camisa tornar-se vermelha. _Eu deveria ter partido de armadura...Eu deveria ter posto Cersei em uma armadura...Eu.._ Jaime fitou a faca por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, tentando entender ._ Eu e Cersei iramos nos casar em Dorne...Eu e Cersei._

Quando ergueu o olhar, o rapaz de cabelos ruivos estava quase sobre ele. Sorria,confiante.

\- Filho da puta! - disse Jaime com voz engasgada pelo choque.

\- Entregue a alma a Deus porque logo estarás diante do Seu trono- Disse o rapaz ruivo, tentando cravar as unhas no olhos de Jaime.

O cavaleiro recuou, cortando a cabeça do rapaz fora com sua espada. _Aço valeriano, muito bom aço, Ned Stark_. O jorro de sangue foi imediato, enorme. Jaime ficou coberto pelo líquido viscoso.

Os outros olhavam,aturdidos.

_Isso não fazia parte do plano, pensou Jaime, aparvalhado. Cersei e eu, nós éramos o __plano._

O corpo descabeçado do rapaz caiu de joelhos em um som abafado. A cabeça olhou um momento para Jaime, logo mais morta e incapacitada.

_Se ao menos eu tivesse feito a mesma coisa com a cabeça de Robb Stark._

Um leve som suspirante partiu das crianças reunidas em torno de Cersei.

Olhavam para o Lannister e este os encarava, perguntando-se qual das cabeças infantis deveria cortar primeiro. Eram 40 crianças ? 40 crianças fizeram aquilo com sua querida irmã. Que fossem 40 cabeças a rolar. ..

E foi então que Jaime percebeu . Cersei desaparecera.

\- Onde está ela? - perguntou o Lannister. - Para onde vocês a levaram?

Um dos rapazes ergueu uma faca de caça manchada com sangue brilhante e fez o gesto de degolar o próprio pescoço. Sorriu. Foi a única resposta.

De algum lugar no fundo do grupo, a voz de um rapaz mais velho disse mansamente:

\- Agarrem-no.

Os rapazes começaram a avançar sobre Jaime. Este recuou cortou suas cabelas. Eles avançaram mais depressa. Jaime se viu obrigado a recuar. Eram mais de 40, eram muito mais de 40. E continuavam chegando e chegando, mais e mais...

A lua projetava as sombras escuras dos jovens no gramado seco em frente ao septo. Jaime viu-se diante de centenas de crianças,talvez milhares, mais do que uma espada em uma mão ruim poderia dar conta. O Lannister virou-se e correu.

\- Matem-no! - berrou alguém.

E partiram atrás dele.

Jaime correu, mas não às cegas. Contornou a Torre - não adiantaria esconder-se ali; eles o encurralariam como a um rato - e continuou correndo por uma das ruas, que se abria na praça e tornava a ser a estrada dois quarteirões adiante. Se ao menos ele tivesse dado ouvido Cersei, estariam ambos agora naquela estrada, fazendo caminho para Cabo da Fúria. Chegariam logo a Dorne e se casariam.

Continuou correndo, sem olhar para trás, até chegar aos campos de trigo, que fechavam-se sobre as margens da estrada, uma imensa onda bege de trigo.

Jaime continuou correndo. Já estava sem fôlego e o ferimento no braço começava a doer. Deixava atrás de si um rastro de sangue. Enquanto corria, rasgou uma tira de sua camisa e começou a amarrar seu ferimento, de forma desajeitada.

_Cersei podera fazer meus curativos, quando chegarmos juntos a Dorne_\- Ele mentiu a si mesmo.- _Ela vai deixar minha cabeça em seu colo, acariciar meus cabelos para que eu durma ._

Jaime corria. A respiração produzia um ruído áspero na garganta cada vez mais seca e quente. O braço começou a latejar com força. Uma parte mordaz de sua mente perguntava se ele seria capaz de correr todo o caminho até Ponta Tempestade.

Corria. Podia ouvi-los no seu encalço, quinze anos mais jovens e mais velozes, ganhando terreno. Os pés deles faziam barulho no solo. Soltavam berros e

gritavam uns para os outros. _Divertem-se_ , refletiu Jaime desarticuladamente. _Falarão no assunto durante anos._

O Lannister correu.

Passou correndo pela taberna onde Cersei queria ter entrado. _Se eu a tivesse escutado. Se eu a tivesse escutado desde o início ..._

A respiração arquejava e rugia no peito. A estrada acabou sob seus pés. E agora, restava apenas uma coisa a fazer, uma única oportunidade para ganhar deles e escapar com vida. As casas tinham ficado para trás, o vilarejo terminara. O trigo surgira como uma suave onda bege às beiras da estrada. As folhas pálidas, semelhantes a adagas, farfalhavam mansamente. Lá dentro seria profundo e fresco, à sombra dos pés de trigo enfileirados, da altura de um homem.

Jaime penetrou no campo de trigo e este se fechou às suas costas como as ondas de um mar de ossos, tragando-o. Ocultando-o. Sentiu-se invadido por um repentino e totalmente inesperado alívio e, ao mesmo tempo, recuperou o fôlego. Seus pulmões, que pareciam à beira da exaustão, deram a impressão de se dilatarem, fornecendo-lhe mais oxigênio.

Ele correu diretamente pela primeira fileira em que entrara, com a cabeça encolhida, os ombros largos roçando nas folhas e fazendo-as tremerem. Vinte metros mais adiante, virou à direita, novamente em sentido paralelo à estrada, e continuou a correr, mantendo-se abaixado a fim de que eles não pudessem ver seus cabelos loiros entre os pendões do trigo. Dobrou de volta na direção da estrada por alguns instantes, atravessando novas fileiras e depois virou as costas para a estrada, pulando aleatoriamente de fileira para fileira, sempre embrenhando-se cada vez mais nos campos de trigo.

No mais tardar, caiu de joelhos e encostou a testa no solo. Só conseguia ouvir a própria respiração arquejante e o pensamento que se repetia em sua cabeça: _Oh, Cersei. Me perdoe._

E então podia escutá-los outra vez. Podia escutá-los, gritando uns para os outros, em alguns casos esbarrando-se ("Ei, esta fileira é minha!"), e aqueles sons lhe deram coragem. Achavam-se bem à sua esquerda e pareciam muito mal organizados.

Jaime retirou o lenço, dobrou-o e tornou a colocá-lo após examinar o ferimento. O sangue parecia ter parado de escorrer, a despeito do esforço que ele despendera. Descansou por mais alguns instantes e, de repente, percebeu que se sentia bem, fisicamente melhor do que se sentia há anos... a não ser pelo latejar do braço. Sentia-se bem excitado e subitamente capaz de enfrentar um problema .

_Cersei virá a me odiar quando lhe contar isso_. Ele então se culpou. Sua vida corria perigo mortal e sua querida irmã fora sequestrada. Tentou relembrar o rosto de Cersei e dissipar em parte aquela estranha sensação de bem-estar, mas a fisionomia dela se recusava a aparecer. O que surgiu foi o rapaz ruivo que se parecia com Robb Stark.

Deu-se conta do aroma do trigo nas narinas, cercando-o por todos os lados. O vento no topo dos pés de trigo produzia um som semelhante ao de vozes. Calmante. O que quer que tivesse sido perpetrado em nome do trigo, este agora era seu protetor.

Mas eles se aproximavam.

Correndo abaixado, Jaime seguiu pela fileira em que se encontrava, dobrou à direita, voltou em direção à estrada e, depois, tornou a atravessar outras fileiras em sentido paralelo a mesma estrada. Tentou manter as vozes sempre à sua esquerda, mas à medida que a noite avançava, isto se tornou cada vez mais difícil. As vozes ficaram longínquas e, por vezes, o farfalhar do trigo abafava-as por completo. Jaime corria, parava para escutar, tornava a correr.

Quando ele parou, muito mais tarde, o sol começava a nascer sobre os campos à sua esquerda, vermelho e inflamado. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, escutando. Com a aproximação do pôr-do-sol,o vento cessara por completo e os campos de trigo estava imóvel, exalando seu aroma de crescimento no ar . Se eles ainda estivessem na plantação, achavam-se muito distantes ou simplesmente quietos, à escuta. Contudo, Jaime Lannister não acreditava que um bando de garotos, mesmo loucos, fosse capaz de se manter silencioso durante tanto tempo. Desconfiava de que eles tinham feito a coisa mais infantil, a despeito das consequências que pudessem sofrer: haviam abandonado a caçada humana e voltado para casa.

Jaime virou-se para o sol nascente e começou a andar. Se caminhasse em diagonal através dos campos de trigo sempre mantendo o sol à sua frente, devia chegar a nascente do rio do Vargo, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

A dor no braço transformara-se num latejar que era quase agradável e a sensação de bem-estar ainda não o abandonara. Decidiu que enquanto estivesse ali permitiria que a sensação de bem-estar continuasse a existir sem remorsos. O remorso retornaria quando ele fosse obrigado a encarar os Martell e explicar como sua irmã desaparecera na estrada, e de como precisava de um exército para resgatar Cersei das mãos de crianças com rostos de Stark . Mas isso podia esperar.

Caminhou através dos campos de trigo, refletindo que jamais se sentira tão agudamente alerta,nem mesmo durante as batalhas e disputas que enfrentara.

O dia correu mais rápido do que Jaime conseguira perceber. Logo o sol não passava de um semicírculo espiando por cima do horizonte e o Lannister tornou a parar, seu novo sentido de alerta assumindo um padrão de percepção que não lhe agradava. Era vagamente... era vagamente amedrontador de noite.

Inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

Os campos de trigo cantavam outra vez.

Havia algum tempo que Jaime percebera outra coisa, mas ele a tinha associado com outro fato. O ventos do inverno haviam cessado. Como é possível que se mexa ?

Olhou desconfiadamente em volta, quase esperando ver os meninos sorridentes vestidos de septões negros esgueirando-se por entre os pés de trigo, empunhando suas facas. Nada disso. O som farfalhante continuava. A esquerda.

O cavaleiro começou a andar naquela direção, não mais precisando atravessar as fileiras de pés de trigo. Aquela fileira o levava na direção que ele desejava, naturalmente. A fileira terminava lá adiante, não terminava?

_Não._

A fileira desembocava numa espécie de clareira. O farfalhar vinha dali.

Jaime parou, repentinamente amedrontado.

O cheiro de trigo era bastante forte para ser sufocante. As fileiras da plantação conservavam um intenso calor por algum motivo irracional e o Lannister se deu conta de que transpirava abusivamente em pleno inverno.

Coberto de palha e de fios sedosos de pendões de trigo. Os insetos deveriam estar atacando em massa... mas não estavam.

Ficou imóvel, fitando o local onde o campo de trigo se abria no que aparentava ser um amplo círculo de terra nua.

Ali não havia micuins, nem mosquitos, nem qualquer outro tipo de inseto - o que ele e Cersei costumavam chamar de "mini dragões" nos tempos de criança, lembrou-se ele com repentina e inesperada nostalgia. E não avistara um único corvo.

_Não é esquisito?_ Pensou que aquele corvo gigantesco empoleirado no tripé de madeira se alimentasse daquela plantação .

À última luz do dia, observou atentamente a fileira de pés de trigo à sua esquerda e reparou que cada folha e talo eram perfeitos, o que simplesmente não era possível.

Nenhum vestígio de ferrugem ou outra praga. Nenhuma folha roída, nenhum ovo de lagarta, nenhum buraco de animal, nenhum...Esbugalhou os olhos.

_Deuses, não há grama_. Nem uma só folha. A intervalos de quarenta e cinco centímetros os pés de trigo brotavam da terra. Nenhum capim, tiririca, estramônio, ou qualquer outra erva daninha.

_Nada._

Jaime ergueu a cabeça, os olhos muito abertos. A luz no oeste estava sumindo. As nuvens

acumuladas tinham-se afastado. Abaixo delas, a luminosidade dourada assumira tons rosados e amarelo-escuro. Logo escureceria. Era tempo de ir à clareira na plantação e verificar o que lá existia. Não fora este o planto, desde o início? Durante todo o tempo em que julgara estar voltando à estrada, não vinha

sendo conduzido àquele local?

Sentindo o medo na barriga, seguiu ao longo da fileira e parou na orla da clareira. Havia luz suficiente para que ele visse o que lá estava.

Não conseguiu gritar. Teve a impressão de que não lhe restava ar nos pulmões. Cambaleou sobre pernas que pareciam feitas de galhos rachados. Lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos.

\- Cersei - sussurrou. - Oh, Cersei...

Ela fora colocada num pau transversal, como um medonho troféu de caça, os braços amarrados pelos pulsos e as pernas pelos tornozelos com fios de corda comum, que poderia ser comprado em qualquer armazém ou feira de Porto Real por uma ou duas moedas de cobre.

Os olhos,seus lindos olhos de fogo-vivo, tinham sido arrancados e as órbitas estavam cheias com sedosos fiapos trigo. As mandíbulas escancaradas num grito silencioso, a boca cheia de grãos de trigo.

Foi então que O Lannister o ouviu chegando. Não as crianças, mas algo muito maior, avançando através do campo de trigo em direção à clareira. Não, não eram as crianças. As crianças não se aventurariam no campo de trigo naquela noite. Aquele era um lugar sagrado, o lugar onde seu Deus Estranho morava.

Num movimento trêmulo, Jaime virou-se para fugir. A fileira pela qual ele entrara na clareira desaparecera. Fechada. Todas as fileiras estavam fechadas. O Lannister podia ouvi-lo chegar, abrindo caminho por entre os pés de trigo. Sentiu-se dominado por êxtase de terror supersticioso. _Ele está chegando, Cersei._ Os pés de trigo no lado oposto da clareira tinham escurecido subitamente, como se cobertos por uma sombra gigantesca._ Chegando, Cersei. O Deus deles._

Ele começou a entrar na clareira.

Jaime viu algo imenso no céu... Asas monstruosas, o corpo cheio de escamas douradas, olhos terríveis e gigantescos. Algo que cheirava como palha de trigo seca guardada durante anos num celeiro, misturado com sangue fresco,metal e carne queimada.

_'Fogo e Sangue'_ \- O Lannister ouviu o Rei Louco sussurrar mais uma vez em seu ouvido.

Jaime começou a gritar. Mas não gritou por muito tempo.

...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tobin.**_

Algum tempo depois, uma enorme lua cheia alaranjada subiu no horizonte.

As crianças do campo de trigo reuniram-se no centro da clareira durante o dia, olhando para as duas piras de copos queimados... Aquelas cinzas não eram parte da terra. Mas seriam ,no devido tempo. E ali, no centro do campo de trigo, não havia outra coisa senão tempo.

\- Ouçam. Tive um sonho durante a noite . O Senhor me mostrou tudo isto.- Todos olharam com espanto e temor para Isaac, até mesmo Malachi. Isaac tinha apenas quinze anos, mas fora o Vidente , desde que o trigo levara Hollis, um ano atrás. Hollis, que não fora escolhida como Isaac , completou dezenove anos e entrou na plantação no dia de seu nome, na hora em que o crepúsculo vinha descendo sobre os frutos do verão. Hollis deixara 5 filhos para trás, dentre eles um menino e uma menina ,ambos escolhidos por Deus. Isaac dizia que era uma benção e um presente pela boa fé e lealdade de Hollis.

Agora, o rostinho muito sério sob o elmo negro ,os olhos purpuras reluzindo ao céu, Isaac prosseguiu:

\- E no meu sonho o Senhor era uma sombra que voava pelos céus e falou comigo em palavras que usava com nossos irmãos mais velhos, há muitos anos. Está muito aborrecido com este sacrifício. Os jovens emitiram um som suspirando, soluçante e olharam para a muralha bege que os rodeava.- E o Senhor falou:'' Não vos dei um lugar de matar, para que lá imolasses o sacrifício? E não vos mostrei meus favores? Mas este homem blasfemou contra mim e eu mesmo completei o sacrifício.'' - Isaac fez uma pausa,enquanto o pequeno dragão negro descia dos céus, pousando em seu ombro como se fosse um corvo.

Os jovens sussurravam, entreolhando-se nervosamente.

\- Portanto, agora fica a Idade do Favor baixada de dezenove plantios e colheitas para dezoito - Prosseguiu Isaac, implacável, acariciando seu dragãozinho - Não obstante, que os puros sejam férteis e se multipliquem, assim como os pecadores. Hollis era impura, mas trouxe ao mundo a salvação, com Aerys e Rhaenys - Apontou para os gêmeos de cabelos brancos e olhos purpuras escondidos na multidão de crianças. Multiplicai-vos ,como o trigo se multiplica, para que o favor do Deus que voa pelos céus vos seja mostrado e esteja convosco.- O pequeno dragão chiou em seu calou-se.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Malachi e Joseph, os dois únicos impuros componentes do grupo que tinham dezoito anos. Havia outros na cidade, talvez vinte no total. Aguardaram para ouvir o que diria a Malachi, Malachi que liderara a caçada contra Japhet, que para sempre seria conhecido por Ahaz, amaldiçoado por Deus. Malachi cortara o pescoço de Ahaz e o jogara para fora do trigo de modo que o corpo pútrido não poluísse ou empesteasse o trigo.

\- Obedeço a palavra de Deus - declarou Malachi.

O campo de trigo pareceu suspirar em sinal de aprovação.

E naquela noite, todos os impuros que tinham acima da Idade do Favor penetraram silenciosamente na plantação e foram à clareira, para ganharem a continuidade do favor do Senhor Deus.

\- Adeus, Malachi - Gritou Tobin, acenando desconsoladamente para o irmão. Tinha o ventre crescido com o filho de Isaac e as lágrimas lhe escorriam silenciosamente pelo rosto.

Malachi não voltou. Mantinha as costas eretas. O campo de trigo o tragou.

Tobin deu meia-volta, ainda chorando. Seus cabelos prateados grudavam-lhe no rosto e seus olhos purpuras ardiam pelo excesso de uso. Criara um ódio secreto pelo trigo e às vezes sonhava em entrar nele segurando uma espada e matando o Senhor Deus.

Seu pequeno dragão veio dos céus e pousou em seu ombro. Suas escamas eram roxas e quase tão escuras quanto as que cobriam o dragão de Isaac. O filho de Deus viera para lembra-la, ela sabia. Lá fora, à noite, aquele que voava pelos céus colhia seus sacrifícios impuros. O senhor deus via tudo... até mesmo os segredos guardados pelos corações humanos.

Tobin fez carinho em seu pequeno dragão e, sentindo o calor aconchegante vindo do milharal, deu a si mesma um sorriso e traçou o caminho de volta para casa.

O crepúsculo se transformou em noite. Ao redor do Vilarejo o campo de trigo farfalhava e sussurrava bem baixinho.

Deus estava muito satisfeito.

...

Nota do ''Adaptador'' :

Escrevi isso em algumas madrugadas . (Ok . ''ESCREVI'', com muitas aspas.), então é muito ,MUITO ,provável que o leitor tenha esbarrado com erros grotescos e inexplicáveis de coesão ,coerência e ortografia . Diante da possibilidade, segue meu pedido de desculpas por ferir seus olhos.(Ainda que meu pedido esteja ferindo seus olhos também.)

Caso tenha apreciado minha tentativa de divertimento, apesar de todos os defeitos inclusos, visite meu perfil, para mais de minha baboseiras. Lá está linkado meu blog e meu facebook. 

Ps: Sou a favor da conspiração que diz que Jaime e Cersei são bastardos Targaryen. Mas em nome do contexto... 

Espero que tenha gostado...ou odiado...sinta-se livre para comentar. 

Por favor, comente. Estou implorando.

N.G. Lukina .


End file.
